A Devil's Promises
by Sam Morales of The Lin Kuei
Summary: Jin Kazama struggles to control the devil gene in his blood. Unintentionally, he maims Hwoarang, his old friend and longtime rival, in his uncontrolled devil stage after their fight in the Iron Fist Tournament 5. Jin can't forgive himself. He only wanted to keep his promise, not hurt his only friend and the person he loves more than anyone else. Short Jin/Hwoarang story.
1. I

**First Tekken story (and first story of a video game), here we go!**

 **So... Tekken and I have a history, of some sorts. I used to play Tekken when I was little. Tekken 5 was my first (and favorite), then T4 (these two on the Playstation), and T6 on the Xbox. After playing those, I kind of abandoned it and began playing other stuff (I'm not exactly into frighting games per se, with MK and Tekken being the exception). Recently, the fever came back with T7 (I'm a bit disappointed with the game, but I'm not gonna start on that one :/ ) and with it, my HUGE fucking crush on Jin Kazama.**

 **I love Jin Kazama. I'll say it a hundred times, I don't care. IloveJinKazama** **IloveJinKazama** **IloveJinKazama** **IloveJinKazama-**

 **I know what he did in T6 was WRONG in capitals, BUT HE HAD GOOD INTENTIONS I SWEAR. I know people hate him and say he was jerk and blah, blah, but I'll defend the guy 'til the day I die.**

 **I used to ship him with Hwoarang, though I'm not particularly fond of the guy, but the pair is sexy and I needed to write something about them.**

 **Note: This story takes place in Tekken 5, Hwoarang's ending.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY and PLEASE review! It helps a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken nor Jin (*cries*). _i wanna own jin for my bday wahh._**

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

I

Hwoarang has never seen anything like it before. Never before in his usual intrepid life has he seen a creature like the one before him now.

A full-blown demon with large horns, black eyes as the depth of an abyss and an odd tattoo all over its face.

But it had Jin's face. Jin's body. It _was_ Jin, partly. He knew it.

Jin… no, that _thing,_ sauntered towards the redhead with an evil and twisted expression on his face. Hwoarang knew it wanted to fight him and he never declines a fight, no matter who or what his opponent is.

The Korean's legs trembled as he stood from the burning tar of the road, unsteady and wounded. Each muscle in his body ached from the explosion of his bike and his inevitable fall.

He was aware of the odds. This thing approaching him emanated nothing but power and pure evil. He didn't stand a chance, not in his current condition.

But he didn't care. He _will_ take it down with him to the grave. He's not going to allow that bastard Kazama have the upper hand on him, devil or no devil.

-"You stupid… come on!"- He shouted, lunging at the devil with full force, his fist tightly clenched.

But the beast merely skidded to the side to avoid Hwoarang's incoming attack and grabbed his face with one hand. He lifted him up and Hwoarang kicked both legs at him, none having any effect. His skull rankled as the devil's claw dug into his skin, but he kept kicking furiously until the creature snapped and threw Hwoarang against a blazing car with an unnatural force. The metal lining of the vehicle bent at the impact and the redhead gaped his mouth to gasp for air as the pain overwhelmed his rear. All he inhaled, however, was the distasteful smell of burnt metal and smoke. He coughed laboriously and looked up. His vision blurred, but he could see the faint silhouette of Jin approaching him again.

 _No, not Jin, Hwoarang! Get it right, damn it!_

Hwoarang stood again, groaning while placing his hand on his back like an elderly. In a flash, the devil flew towards him into a series of punches that Hwoarang managed to block or dodge only the half of. The rest landed on either his face, his abdomen, his arms, or on the already ruined car. His foe finished the set of punches with a swift, but hefty strike to his gut. Hwoarang was left breathless and spitting blood as he fell on his knees and wrapped both arms around his abdomen.

His body was screaming in pain, but he didn't quit. He didn't cry. He forced himself up again only to have his rear handed to him.

-"Stubborn fool."- It spoke with a subtle sneer and Hwoarang's ear ringed painfully. It was so familiar to Jin's, yet so void and metallic.

 _No, no, no! That's not Jin, dumbass!_ Hwoarang lectured himself again.

-"I will kill you where you stand,"- The beast attacked again with a speed incalculable to Hwoarang's eyes. He prepared himself for defense, crossing both arms before him, but the hit from the devil broke past his defense and kicked the side of his rib cage. Before Hwoarang could further defend himself, the evil enmity gripped his throat and pushed him down against the roof of the car, -"Die."

Hwoarang fumbled for his escape, struggling to break off the seize on his throat, but it barely budged. He groaned and coughed, watching with fury as the devil sneered at him while tightening his grasp on his throat, blocking his airway and thus rendering him breathless and wheezing for air. Dark dots began to form across his vision and he felt his neck swelling up each second that passed. Hwoarang hated the fact that the last face he will see before his imminent death… will be _his_. He will die a _loser_.

 _No, no… not to him!_

Hwoarang eyes stung as his life dimmed away slowly and painfully. He felt a thin trail of wetness slipping past his eyelids to the edge of his jaw.

 _Damn it_ , he swore to himself. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He didn't want this. He never did. _I'm such a loser… huh, Jin?_

Hwoarang wanted to say so much; his regrets, his achievements and losses… but alas it wouldn't reach Kazama's ears. He couldn't speak anyways. He couldn't even breathe, for starters.

With no strength to fight back whatsoever, he waited for death, but it didn't come.

-"No…"

Hwoarang heard the hollow voice again before his body fell to the boiling ground with a thud.

-"No, no, no…!"- It spoke again.

With struggle, Hwoarang rose his head from where he laid and spotted the devil's foggy silhouette clutching its hair and spinning on the spot like a madman. It then proceeded to hit its own head and babbling nonsense.

-"J… Jin?"- Hwoarang murmured with a hoarse tone before his head dropped against the pavement, losing consciousness.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT IT'S MY FIRST TEKKEN FIC _AND_ A OVERALL VIDEOGAME STORY SO FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED! :'D**


	2. II

**SECOND, YES! These and the coming chapters were all already written xD i just edited and fixed minor mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :D pls review prtty pls**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken nor Jin (WAHHH!) nor Hwoarang, but I dont rlly care about him lol**

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

II

-"No, no, no…!"- Jin repeated over and over again as he fought the devil inside him, -"I can't let you do this…!"

He gripped and yanked his stiff horns and bit his lips harshly until it bled. Inducing pain upon himself seemed to ease the difficulty of quenching his cursed self.

His eyes, tightly shut, stung with tears as an inner fight between his humanity and his devilry raged within himself. Jin's guts coiled and every joint in his body soared with pain as he mentally overcame the devil.

Each time it became more and more difficult.

Once he claimed victory over his own monstrocity, Jin rushed to Hwoarang's severely injured body… all the while ignoring his.

-"Oh no… Hwoarang?"- Jin muttered shakily as he reached to feel his old friend's pulse. He gently pressed two fingers on the side of his neck and gasped when he felt a weak throb. He was dying.

Jin looked around and only saw destruction. There was only one person who could have done this much damage, -"I… I did this…,"- Then he looked down at Hwoarang once more, worry and guilt plastered on his face, -"Hwoarang… what have I done?"

Hwoarang whined softly and weakly, writhing on the cracked asphalt, -"Jin…"

Jin Kazama was lost and confused, but he knew there was only one thing for him to do now. He hoisted Hwoarang in his stout arms and carried him to the nearest hospital.

He almost tripped several times in his trek, desperate to find a safe haven for his friend who was slowly dying in his arms each passing second.

When he arrived at the hospital, sweating and panting, Jin hastily pulled his hood up to avoid detection and approached the first nurse he set eyes upon.

He rushed past the crowd of civilians seeking protection. They all spoke of the same topic.

The devil that had attacked the city.

Jin gulped and slightly nudged the nurse's shoulder, -"Excuse me,"- He spoke in his usual soothing tone of voice, trying his best to remain calm. The woman turned and yelped at his sudden appearance, -"It's my friend… he needs help. He's… he's been attacked by that… thing."

She was reluctant at first, she and the other doctors were busy as they were, until she registered the red-head's state. The nurse's eyes blew open and she said something that escaped his ears, but Jin followed her as she searched for a mobile bed. He placed Hwoarang down gently on the soft surface and continued to tail the woman to a small room.

Before Jin could do anything, however, he was pushed out of the room by a suspecting doctor, -"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay outside. Are you…,"- The doctor eyed Jin curiously, -"… his brother?"

Jin shook his head and avoided the doctor's prying gaze, -"N-no… just a friend."

The man nodded, albeit doubting Jin, -"I see. His condition is severely critical and thus we need no interruptions."

Jin just nodded and stepped back as the doctor slammed the door shut.

The child of destiny sat down on a row of chairs where others waited for their respective patients. Jin leaned forward and pressed both elbows on each of his knees, hands clasped together and flitted to his forehead, and looked down to further avoid detection and any unwanted attention. The best option would be to leave, of course, but he couldn't. He didn't want to; not without being certain that Hwoarang will be all right. He'll wait all the time he needs to. He owes the Korean that, at the very least.

Jin had time to think while he waited, fidgeting with his fingers, and jogging his leg anxiously. He lost control again. The last thing he remembers is… his fight with Hwoarang, the promise he made. He lost to the red-head when he failed to contain the devil inside from raging. Hwoarang saw an opportunity to win… and he took it.

Enraged, the devil gene must have taken over him to take revenge on the Korean. It's the only explanation Jin can formulate. He would never attack Hwoarang like that.

The devil gene is eating away at him. He doesn't know how long he can hold on without losing himself completely.

Jin clenched his hands. He hates it. He hates his bloodline. He hates the Mishimas and, most of all, he hates himself. He will never forgive himself for causing his friend such pain. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He didn't want it to. All he wanted was to keep his promise…

The Kazama fighter's head began to weight on him and drowsiness seeped in to his sore body that washed him away easily. His eyelids closed in on themselves and Jin couldn't fight it. He only hoped that the doctors will call him when they're finished with Hwoarang before he slipped into slumber.

* * *

-"Sir!"

Jin was startled into consciousness with a low yelp and a bounce where he sat. He tightened his fists before him, ready to fight whoever threatened him, until he realized that it was the doctor treating Hwoarang who woke him, -"Sorry…,"- He murmured, lowering his arms and slowly approaching the man, -"How… how is he?"

He dismissed Jin's prompt to attack with a swift wave of his hand, -"He…. your _friend_ , will be all right. For now. He needs rest and hourly medication. It appears as if the offender had a grudge on him; his left rib cage is broken, his neck is swollen from strangulation, his legs are crippled, and his body is covered with bruises, cuts and scorches. Did he, by any chance, suffered from a car accident?"

Jin tensed at the revelation and could only nod.

-"I thought as much."

Jin parted his lips slightly to mutter a quiet thank you before he stared walking away.

-"Wait,"- The doctor spoke and Jin stopped on his track reluctantly, -"Was it you who said that he was attacked by the devil in the skies outside?"

Jin nodded, never facing the shrew doctor.

-"Where you there when he was attacked?"- He inquired again, much to Jin's discomfort. He heard his footsteps echoing closer.

-"No…,"- Jin lied, body stiff and lips dried. He was on edge, -"I just… saw it flying away from where my friend was."

-"It's not enough to go on. Shame,"- The doctor spoke in a lower tone once he was close enough to Jin, -"Why are you leaving? He would want to see you when he wakes."

This time, Jin looked over his shoulder to gaze at the doctor after killing any emotion from his face, -"No, he wouldn't."

Jin continued his exiting of the hospital before the doctor could ask him any more questions. The man was suspecting enough of him already. He had to leave.

No, the face Hwoarang doesn't want to see the most… is Jin's.

* * *

 **Did i mention i love jin kazama**


	3. III

**Thanks for reading :'D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own but i wanna own Tekken, Jin nor Hwoarang.**

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

III

Hwoarang has woken up before with the worst hangovers, bed mates, and body aches the world can imagine.

But _this_?

This was on a whole different level. And he hated it.

He literally whined and cried like a baby when he sat up, to see where the hell he was, and a wave of pain and nausea flooded his body. He flitted the palm of his hand to his chest and started coughing endlessly. His throat scorched badly and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

 _Fuck…!_ He cursed mentally. Everything. _Hurts_.

-"Hwoarang!"- A familiar voice spoke.

He was surprised when he saw his master rushing inside the room for his aid with a doctor on his tail. He wasn't expecting to see his teacher, -"M… Master?"

-"Hwoarang! How do you feel?"- Baek seemed distressed, his voice laced with worry as he touched Hwoarang everywhere. Despite his master's rough nature on his apprentice, he was fond of the boy and cared immensely for him.

The red-head swatted his hands away, -"I'm fine, old man! I'm not a damn kid!"

Baek's wrinkling phiz soured, -" _Old man_?"- He backhanded the red-head across the jaw and the pain it ebbed across his face made Hwoarang regret his outburst, -"You do not speak to me like that, you insolent brat!"

Hwoarang made a face and pouted his lips slightly as he rubbed his cheek and nodded to his teacher, albeit reluctantly. He should've learned by now not to irritate and offend his teacher.

The doctor coughed after their… moment, shifting the taekwondo master and his pupil's attention to him, -"How are you feeling?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. He hates to be treated like a child, -"I said I'm fine."

The doctor quirked his brow in doubt, -"Does anything hurt?"

Hwoarang scoffed and smirked bitterly, -"Everything hurts."- He admitted.

-"It's comprehensible. You _should_ be dead."

-"Where the hell am I?"- Hwoarang asked, looking around the room for answers.

-"Plainspoken, in a hospital."- Baek replied flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

-"How did I get here?"- Hwoarang inquired further. He doesn't remember crawling to any hospital in the state he was in. He looked at Baek.

But his teacher shook his head, -"It was not me. I found you here."

-"Then… who?"

The doctor stepped forward with an apprehensive air to himself, -"It was a man, cloaked and mysterious. He was very stout and had dark hair that fell over his forehead. He waited until there were news about your condition. He didn't reveal his name nor agreed to stay until you woke."

Hwoarang didn't needed to ponder on the information. It was Jin.

Jin brought him to the hospital.

-"I must say, he revealed that you were attacked by the devil that plagued the night before,"- The doctor informed with a curious yet scrupling tone, -"Is this true?"

Hwoarang was reluctant, but he nodded slowly nonetheless.

-"What?!"- Baek exhaled, scandalized.

-"He claimed to be your "friend". Are you certain it wasn't _him_ who attacked you?"

Hwoarang flinched for a split second before looking up at the doctor, feigning an incredulous look, -"Why would you say that? He's my friend, he wouldn't do that!"

 _Listen to me saving your ass again, Jin,_ Hwoarang complained mentally. Kazama owes him big time now.

-"Oh, but of course,"- He bowed courtly and apologetically, -"My apologies."

Hwoarang looked away and made to stand up, -"Just… get me outta here. 'M fine."

He needed to find Jin.

-"No, Hwoarang. You need to stay."- Baek insisted, pressing the palm of his hand on his student's chest to impede him from hurting himself.

-"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm fine!"- The Korean boy yelled in frustration, slapping his teacher's hand away. He coughed after straining his gullet and winced as he weighed on his arms for support.

But Baek was nothing if not stubborn. He clicked his tongue before pushing his student back onto the bed with a glare that pierced Hwoarang's best built defense, -"No, Hwoarang! You are in no position to even move. You _will_ stay here until you fully recover, am I understood?"

Hwoarang shrank into the bed, nodding briskly with eyes wide and full of dread of his teacher. Baek scared him sometimes.

-"Good,"- Baek nodded and turned to the doctor, -"I must leave, but let me know the second he misbehaves and I will come here without delay. I will not tolerate insubordination."

The doctor nodded, -"As you wish, sir."

Baek glanced at Hwoarang and harrumphed with his face scrunched, making Hwoarang shrivel up before he stepped out of the room. Hwoarang was left alone with the doctor, who paced around the room fixing whatever needs fixing and inspecting the space thoroughly until he was satisfied enough to leave.

Hwoarang exhaled in relief once he was left to his solitary thoughts. He wore a sullen expression as he looked out of the window to the streets below. There were men working on the re-construction of the roads and edifices, taking away burnt vehicles and looking for any survivors.

-"I can't believe this."- He muttered to himself, clenching his fists at his sides and grating his teeth in chagrin. His mind kept flashing with the memory of his defeat the night before.

 _You almost kill me and then you save me? What gives?_ He thought with a quick shake of his head, confused, _what the hell is going on with you, Kazama?_

But Hwoarang didn't know if to feel relieved, confused, worried or angry. Maybe all. Maybe none. The Jin that attacked him, the Jin that looked like a demon of some sort… was so different from his old friend. Jin used to be so calm, cool and easy going. He was humble, most of all, and compassionate. Hwoarang refused to believe that demon was, somehow, his friend.

But… he looked so homogeneous to Jin, concurrently. The Korean red-head couldn't shake the similarity out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. It was impossible to ignore. He can picture the horned creature's face perfectly; he had _all_ the features that Hwoarang knew so well Jin possessed. His dark, spiked and loosed hair, his bulk, the shape of his head, the length of his jaw, the odd tattoo on his left arm… the only difference being the murky, dead looking, skin and the bloody red eyes.

Hwoarang was confused and disconcerted above all; his head spun with many questions, all leading to the same thought: _what the hell happened to you, Kazama?_

He suddenly remembered their fight at the Fifth Iron Fist Tournament, just before they started: Jin had told Hwoarang that he couldn't keep his promise because things were different then. He had family issues that he had to deal with first. He added that it was his duty to win the tournament… no matter the cost.

 _You leave me no choice, Hwoarang… forgive me._

Hwoarang jogged his head and palmed each side of his head the second he felt his eyes stinging the slightest bit. No, he can't cry about something like this. He won't cry over someone so boring and stupid like Kazama.

All he wanted to do, for certain, was find Jin and give him a piece of his mind, after he recovers… of course. Who knows, maybe he'll find answers while he's at it.

 _Not like I care…_

* * *

 **Jin's interlude in T5 gave me feels. I had to add it.**


	4. IV

**So, you probably noticed how i keep switching between Jin and Hwoarang's point of views. There order is Jin/Hwoarang. If i alter it at some point in the story, i'll let y'all know (though i think it'll be obsv once you start reading xD).**

 **Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN JIN BUT I DON'T WAHH!**

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

IV

Jin assaulted the punching bag in his secret dojo in his sleep deprived state after leaving Hwoarang in the hospital's care.

It was around one in the morning when Jin was startled out of his slumber, haunted by yet another nightmare.

 _They're getting worse,_ he thought to himself, clutching his damped sheets to his chest and willing with all his might for the shaking and the sweating to end.

Once awake, he could never find proper sleep. Without anything else to do, Jin did what he does best: fight, train, and work his body to the limit.

Jin punched and kicked the sand bag continuously, even after his calloused knuckles began to sting. He needed the pain to distract himself, but the technique was failing.

He had dreamt about Hwoarang. He dreamt about their fight and how Jin almost killed him in his uncontrolled devil form: strangling him until he had no room for air. He remembers Hwoarang's dying breath and expression of fright.

He can't purge the images from his mind, no matter how hard he tried to, no matter how much he swung his fist and legs, and no matter how much pain he self-induced.

 _I would never do that to him_ , Jin repeated to himself in his mind as he kept hitting the sack without rest, _I would never do that to my friend._

If he didn't had the devil gene in his cursed blood, it wouldn't have happened.

Jin began to hit the punching bag harder, grunting each time his knuckles made contact with the hard surface.

 _Nothing_ would have happened. His life would have been _completely_ different. He would be normal, studying and working with the friends he had made, he wouldn't have been betrayed by his grandfather _and_ his father, tortured and exploited for their own gain, he wouldn't have destroyed a whole forest and a whole city.

His mother would still be alive…

Jin slammed his fists on the bag harsher and faster. His arms began to jolt with each hit and his joints were aching. His body was sweating, droplets slipping from his forehead, down his temple and across his protruding jaw, and sometimes dripping to his eyes and causing his sight to blur.

If only his father hadn't existed, if only the Mishima bloodline had been eradicated long ago…

He wouldn't have existed.

He hates Kazuya. He hates the Mishimas and he hates the devil gene.

Jin socked and kicked the punching bag further with quicker, erratic moves. His hands were sore, pulsing painfully, and his fingers creaked and gashed under his worn gauntlets.

He wouldn't have attacked Hwoarang.

With a battle cry deep from his throat, Jin shot the bag with one final, powerful strike that flung the sack to the opposite wall.

Hwoarang would be well. He wouldn't be in the hospital right now with a broken rib cage, crippled legs and a swollen neck.

Jin panted raggedly, his chest heaving with each laborious breath, as he stared at the deflating sack. The sand it once harbored spilled all over the floor of his dojo. His attention shifted when he heard electricity spark around his fist. He clicked his tongue. He hated it too.

Irritated, Jin snatched a bottle of water out of his duffel bag, sat on his unkempt bed and drank the water with one gulp.

He coughed aloud before dropping the bottle on the floor beside his leg. He sighed profoundly and hung his head, arms on each knee as he tried to calm himself.

He was shaken up. Jin knew it had more to do with than his nightmare. He couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Hwoarang. He was near death when Jin left him and he hoped, wholeheartedly, that he is recovering.

It's all he could do. Hope.

He couldn't visit him at the hospital, no matter how much he wanted to. It was too hazardous. It will only put him in more danger. Jin doesn't want that.

Moreover, Hwoarang doesn't want to see his face.

Not that Jin planned to show his face, in any case.

He pushed all previous thoughts away and slumped back onto his bed, closing his eyes and trying to find at least a few more hours of sleep.

He failed.

He needed to see Hwoarang.

With a low, frustrated grunt, Jin stood to bandage up his harrowed hands before storming out of the dojo to the hospital, hastily and impulsively. He wasn't thinking straight, but he needed to see Hwoarang. He can't rest without seeing him first.

In his frenzy, Jin forgot the most important detail in his abrupt quest. How is he going to enter the hospital and into Hwoarang's room without arousing any suspicion?

 _Great, Kazama_ , he thought bitterly and released a short huff of breath as he stared up at the building.

How he would enter and leave without at least being interrogated once indeed escaped his mind but he was oddly resolute to enter nonetheless.

Without dallying any further, wishing not to wait until sunrise, he stepped inside and skidded over to the receptionist as casual as he could look and cleared his throat to grab the receptionist's attention.

She was working her fingers on her phone until she looked up and jumped a bit on her seat, -"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the door,"- She chuckled nervously and tucked her phone away, -"So… how may I help you?"

-"I'm here to visit… someone. Hwoarang."- Jin spoke lowly.

-"To visit…? Erm, Hwoarang, let's see…,"- She skimmed over some papers before nodding and tapping a name, -"Oh, found him! He's the Korean guy?"

Jin nodded.

-"He's here, yes, but visiting hours are from 8:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. I'm sorry to say, sir, you're a bit late. Come back in the morning?"- She hitched her shoulders slightly in guilt.

-"Oh, I understand,"- Jin turned to leave, -"Where is he staying, exactly? I… keep forgetting."

-"That's no problem,"- She checked her papers again, -"He's staying in… room A5, third floor."

-"Thank you."

Jin exited the hospital and hid outside until the woman was distracted enough. As Jin anticipated, the receptionist began to play with her phone again. Silently, he entered once again and sneaked his path towards the elevator. He tried his best to sneak past the guards and the cameras, but he knew, sooner or later, that he'll be spotted. He had to move fast.

It didn't take him long to reach Hwoarang's room. Guard activity was lesser at night so it proved relatively easy for Jin to bypass security and enter the room in which Hwoarang was being medicated. Jin looked both way at the end of each hallway before entering and turning to look at the red-head who slept on the bed. Slowly and silently, as to not wake the Korean up, he moved to the side of the bed and placed both hand on its hurdle gently. Jin leaned closer to have a better look at his friend; Hwoarang wore a peaceful expression on his sleep, as if he hadn't been attack the night before by someone who has claimed to be his friend.

Jin tightened his fingers around the hurdle. _No,_ he thought, _I wouldn't do that to him. I would never._

Jin wanted to reach out and touch Hwoarang, but he stopped himself, yanking his hand back harshly.

He shouldn't. _What if… what if I…?_

-"Jin…?"

Jin felt his heart jump to his throat. He stepped back in his stupor and tripped with the nightstand behind him, knocking down and breaking a pot loaded with flowers. He unintentionally stepped on them, emanating a crunching sound beneath his foot.

He heard Hwoarang groaning and he sat up and shifted to see who invaded his room. It was dark, however, and Jin hoped the red-head wouldn't see him no matter how much he squinted, -"Who's there?"- Hwoarang asked, and his strained voice echoed a bit, -"Jin…? Is that…?"

In that moment, someone knocked on the door.

Jin quickly back-stepped and hid within the bathroom. The door clicked open.

-"Sir Hwoarang?"- Jin recognized that voice. It was the doctor that had initially questioned him, -"Are you alright? Supposedly, there's an intruder that is past visiting hours. I've been told he-"

-"No,"- Hwoarang interrupted, -"There's no one here."

-"Are you su-"

-"Yeah, I've been up all this time. Can't sleep."- He lied.

-"I see. That's understandable,"- The doctor conceded, -"Well, I will leave you then."

Jin cursed inwardly, feeling his nerves shooting up. Hwoarang would want to speak to him. Jin doesn't want to. _Not… not now,_ he thought. He doesn't have the courage to face him after what he did. He can't forgive himself.

He heard his chance to escape when the doctor spoke again, -"Would you like medicine to help you sleep?"

Jin, quietly and furtively, slipped out of the bathroom and skidded past the doctor. In one second, however, Jin looked over his shoulder impulsively and his eyes met Hwoarang's for a brief moment before he exited the room.

As he rushed his way out of the building, he kept thinking about the disappointing yet begging look Hwoarang gave him before the karate fighter fled the room.

* * *

 ***cries in tekken***


	5. V

**This chapter is longer than the rest huh**

 **Disclaimer: yesyesyes i dnt own jin nor tekken *sigh***

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

V

-"I will come back to check on you shortly."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and muttered a reply under his breath, -"Yeah, yeah."

The doctor bowed courtly and left the room.

Hwoarang sighed audibly after he heard the door click close. He shifted his body with a low wince to better look outside the window and lose himself in his thoughts.

Jin came to visit him last night. Hwoarang didn't exactly understood _why_.

He had wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as he could and look for Jin, but Kazama came to him instead. Hwoarang was disappointed, however.

Jin left the second the opportunity arose.

 _Coward,_ Hwoarang chided with gritted teeth.

Hwoarang had denied it the entire sleepless night, but he felt heartbroken. Betrayed, even. He wanted to talk to him, to ask him many things and, eventually, kick his pale ass.

But he wouldn't cry, he'd be damned if he did, and throughout the night, Hwoarang held the urge to toss and break anything he could get his hands on in a confusion induced rage. He rather feel rage more than anything else.

Which the fact that he saved Kazama's skin from being discovered drove him madder. It was hasty, whimsical, and he spoke out of turn. He wasn't thinking when he spoke out and lied in the doctor's face.

Kazama owes him another one.

A knock on the door snapped Hwoarang from his confusing thoughts and he gazed at the door to see his master entering.

Hwoarang's throat vibrated as he educed a low growl of disappointment. Baek wasn't the person he wanted to see.

-"Hwoarang,"- Baek spoke, standing beside the bed and looking down at his student with a worried expression, -"How do you feel today?"

-"Fine."- Hwoarang answered flatly, turning to look at the window again.

-"Fine?"- Baek scoffed, -"You don't sound 'fine'. Something is bothering you."

-"It's nothing,"- Hwoarang bit his lower lip to both prevent his mouth from saying something that he'll regret… and to stop his lips from shaking. He doesn't want to appear weak in front of his teacher, -"It's… it's fucking stupid."

-"Hmm,"- Baek hummed in thought, narrowing his eyes at Hwoarang, -"Is it about that man again?"

Hwoarang tensed and snapped at Baek, yet his heart fluttered, -"What? No! I don't care about that bastard!"

Baek shook his head in doubt, -"Really? Because I do remember you skipping your lessons daily just to search for one man."

 _There's someone I need to find first, master!_ Hwoarang remembered saying to his master almost everyday _, I need to defeat him and prove that I'm the best!_

Baek never questioned him because he understood that it was important to his student, but it didn't meant he approved of it. Whenever Hwoarang returned, though empty handed, he forced the Korean to do a hundred push ups once an hour.

-"You were rather obsessed, if I have a say in the matter."

-"Obs… essed?!"- Hwoarang didn't liked that and pushed his body up to confront his master, but he didn't get far. His arms jolted in pain and gave in, making him flop back down onto the bed, -"Argh, fuck!"- He cursed.

Baek harrumphed and sat on the couch adjacent to the bed, one leg over the other and arms resting on the chair's armrest, a smirk plastered on his face, -"What happened, Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang was fuming with fury. He wasn't obsessed with Jin. He was just… passionate and eager to challenge him to a fight, to prove that he's better than Kazama. That's all.

 _That's all… yeah,_ Hwoarang repeated in his head, nodding to himself, _what else would it be?_

He heard Baek sighing incredulously, -"You ignore me,"- He stood up and, once more without shame, slapped Hwoarang, -"How dare you ignore your teacher?!"

Hwoarang hissed at the sting and shrank away from Baek's hand, caressing his hot cheek, -"Ow, ow, ow! Why are you hitting me? I almost died, remember?!"

-"What. Happened."- Baek demanded.

Hwoarang sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, -"It's Jin. His name's Jin Kazama. He's -he _was_ \- my best friend. He... he came to visit me last night, but…,"- Hwoarang clicked his tongue and shook his head, -"It's complicated. I can't… I dunno how to explain it."

Baek seemed unconvinced, but he shrugged it off, -"No need,"- Hwoarang ignored the small smile on his teacher's lips, -"All I can see is that he's special to you."

Hwoarang laughed aloud, surprising Baek _and_ himself, -"Special?"- His wide, mocking smile slowly died as he looked down and away from Baek's judging gaze, -"He's not a special guy. Not to anyone and… not to _me_."

-"I find that difficult to believe,"- Baek commented and ignored the glare that his student shot him with, -"I must go, Hwoarang, but I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid until then."

Hwoarang merely waved his hand without even looking at him. Baek left the room and Hwoarang was once again alone.

Throughout the day, he was checked and medicated by different nurses. Hwoarang didn't noticed them come and go. He was too occupied with his own mind.

No matter how hard he tried to avoid it so, he couldn't stop thinking about Jin.

 _When will he visit again?_

Hwoarang wanted to snare him next time. He couldn't mess it up, however, or Jin will probably stop visiting all together.

All he had to do… was feign being asleep.

Which proved arduous because Jin didn't visited him until next week. Hwoarang swore to make the man pay for keeping him awake for so long.

-"I'll fucking get 'im…"- Hwoarang slurred sleepily, eyes mildly closed and piercing the door, waiting for Jin to open it anytime.

But hours passed and the door was still and the room was quiet.

Hwoarang struggled to keep his eyes open and he was about to sink into sleep when he heard the door creak open. Hwoarang heart's fluttered against his chest again, he didn't know why, before he shut his eyes close and waited. His pulse lifted with each silent, barely audible, footstep. He knew Jin to be the quiet guy.

He felt like he has waited too many hours. It made him wonder it was just his imagination or a dream. _No,_ he thought. Hwoarang felt someone there. He felt someone in the room and he knew it was his old friend. It was too quiet to be someone else.

Suddenly, he sensed a certain heat near his face, like Jin was reaching out to touch Hwoarang's face. The Korean surprised himself when he felt a slight crave for that touch.

But just as it appeared, it left, and Hwoarang, not thinking straight, lashed his hand to grasp Jin's before he pulled it away.

Jin nearly yelped, -"Hwoa…. Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang opened his eyes slowly to see Jin beside his bed and looking down at him with a worry so deep Hwoarang couldn't gauge. Amidst the darkness of the room, with merely the dim light of the moon, Hwoarang thought he saw Jin's eyes glistening. He was left speechless. Why does Jin look so… different under the moonlight? So… innocent? Sad? Lonely? So… breathtaking?

Hwoarang mentally punched himself.

-"I thought… I thought you were…"- Jin stuttered, startled. He wasn't expecting the red-head to be awake.

-"Asleep?"- Hwoarang finally spoke, but his voice was flabby, vague. Why couldn't he stop staring at Jin's face under that hood of his?

Jin just nodded, slowly, golden-ish brown eyes on Hwoarang's for a brief moment before they switched elsewhere. The taekwondo fighter noticed how he looked nervously at the spot where Hwoarang's fingers were tightly circled around his warm wrist, thumb pressed on his pulse point. Hwoarang was now aware of how fitful it was. Did he sprint all the way to the hospital?

-"Don't… don't go,"- Hwoarang said, catching Jin's attention once more. Jin quirked an eyebrow in question, -"I'm gonna let go of your hand, but… don't go."

 _That's two times too much,_ Hwoarang thought as he loosened his grip on Jin's wrist.

Jin yanked his hand away, but stayed stood in place. He rubbed his wrist hurriedly before he turned around to look away.

Hwoarang stared at his broad back. Jin looked slightly slimmer than he last remembers. Has he been eating properly in accordance to his body stats _and_ training regime?

Hwoarang looked lower. Well, at least his ass was intact.

Hwoarang shook his head and rubbed his eyes close. _What the hell are you thinking, Hwoarang?!_

The silence was killing him, but he didn't know what to say. He had a lot to say and ask, in fact, but the bugging in his stomach barred him. Why is he suddenly so nervous? He didn't even know where he should start -not like he had pondered or been bothered about it.

If he doesn't say anything, Jin will leave him again.

Just when he gaped his mouth to speak, Jin broke the silence first, -"I'm… glad to see you're okay."

Hwoarang released a short sigh of relief before he considered what he should say next. It bothered him, because before all this, he never needed to think about anything to say to the karate fighter, -"Yeah, though I could be better."

Jin visibly flinched.

Hwoarang gulped and made for amending his words, -"Wanna be out there fighting and doing something."

It didn't work.

He tried again, -"Do you know how awful it is to spend your day sitting on your ass doing-"

-"I'm sorry, Hwoarang,"- Jin suddenly spoke, interrupting Hwoarang and turning to face him again. His eyes were more teary and his voice was shaky, -"I… I didn't mean it, I swear on the memory of my mother."

Hwoarang was left breathless and speechless all over again.

 _I swear on the memory of my mother_ , he repeated in his head.

Jin loved his mother, more than _anything_ in the world. To say that he _swears_ on her memory… has a lot of weight on Hwoarang.

Her passing changed Jin. He disappeared after the incident, back when they assisted the same school. Hwoarang felt betrayed and even lonesome, he now dares to admit. School wasn't the same without Jin. It became a living hell without him.

He thought Jin was his best friend. If something happened, Hwoarang expected Jin to come to him. Hwoarang would've done anything in his power to help. Instead, he disappeared and distanced himself from everyone. He was like… another man. Hwoarang didn't recognized him. He was so serious, so void of emotions… whatever happened to his mother destroyed him.

But Hwoarang was too mad to recognize that at the time and only felt disdain for the man he once respected. Instead of offering help… he spited Jin.

Thus, to swear on his mother… means he is truly concerned for Hwoarang.

He didn't know how to feel, however. He was feeling too much, -"Jin…"

-"I'm… I'm really sorry, Hwoarang,"- Hwoarang looked at Jin and the sight shattered his heart: Jin looked broken, guilty, nervous and lost. _So_ _vu_ _lnerable and weak_ , -"I never meant for any of this to happen, not to anyone, but specially not… to _you_."

Hwoarang couldn't understand him. _What does he mean specially not me?_

Why did it sound so ambiguous? As if there is more to it.

Hwoarang tried to sit up, as if it could make him hear the other better, -"Wh… what are you saying?"

Jin refused to further enlighten him. Like Hwoarang, he appeared to wish to say a lot too, -"I hope that someday… you can forgive me, because… _I_ can't."

Jin's voice reached a high level of unsteadiness Hwoarang could not ignore. This was all too much. He wanted Jin to stop. He doesn't think he can take much more of this. His chest was hurting, -"J-Jin… just…"

-"I have to go."- Jin turned on his heels towards the door with a quivering hand grasping the hair strands over his forehead.

 _No, no, no…!_ Hwoarang panicked. No matter how bad he was feeling, he didn't wanted Jin to leave.

-"Wait!"- Hwoarang nearly yelled, extending an arm in Jin's fading silhouette direction.

Jin stopped and looked over his shoulder slightly.

Hwoarang's chest tightened further and he released a low gasp when he saw a thin trail of tear gleaming from Jin's hidden face.

Hwoarang forced his mouth to open and say something, -"When… when will I see you again?"

Jin hesitated until he looked away and hitched his shoulders slightly, -"I don't know."

Hwoarang stared at Jin's leaving figure with a heart so heavy and aching he couldn't even blink.

He won't sleep tonight.

 _At all._

* * *

 **More feels aiiieieieie ;-;**


	6. VI

**So THIS chapter was frustrating as hell. i use dropbox to save my docs and switch between writing in my laptop and my cellphone. somewhere between that switching THIS chapter got lost (the half of) and i had to write it again :)))))**

 **Disclaimer: I rlly wish i could own jin right about now.**

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Dance With the Devil**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

VI

Jin ran as fast and far as legs could take him after having gathered supplies in his duffel bag from his dojo. He didn't know where he was going. All he wanted was to leave the city, move somewhere far where he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Where he wouldn't hurt Hwoarang.

The hospital guards were onto him, in any case. He can't visit anymore. He didn't plan to.

 _When will I see you again?_ Hwoarang's question resonated in his mind.

Jin didn't know. For both of their own good, never. That is why he's leaving. That is why he's running somewhere far.

He doesn't want to hurt him anymore.

But Hwoarang was nothing if not stubborn. He will look for Jin, as he always has. Jin knew it. That is why he must make certain to leave no trace to follow and disappear as soon as he can.

He can't be found. It didn't matter if he really wanted to or not. He _cannot_ be found. Innocent people will suffer, if otherwise. They will be safer from him if he isolated himself.

Hwoarang will be.

But his weak, untreated, emaciated body could only take him so far. He hasn't been eating adequately after Hwoarang's accident. He hasn't slept enough either.

Jin was knee bent in an alley under the dark sky of the night, panting heavily and gasping for air with an unsteady hand on the brick wall. Only then, he realized how much he had run. He was sweating madly and his legs were sore and ready to give in.

He needed to catch his breath to keep moving on. He doesn't have the luxury of time.

-"Oi, what're you doing over there?"- Someone spoke from his side. Jin took a quick glance under his hood to see a handful of thugs looking at him menacingly, armed to the bone, -"This is our turf. You can't go about taking a damn piss on turfs that ain't yours."

Jin ignored them, hoping they would ignore him too. It wasn't that easy, though.

-"Oi, are you listening? You daft or somethin'?"- They stepped closer.

Before Jin knew it, he was being pinned against the wall with a knife pressed to his throat.

-"I'm talkin' to you, scum!"- The thug was angry, punching Jin across the face, -"I said I don't like strangers like you pissin' on my turf and now you're gonna get it for ignorin' me!"- He parted the knife from Jin's neck and lowered it to stab the fighter's abdomen several times.

Jin cried in pain and coughed blood before falling limply to the ground with one arm around his wounds.

-"Let's rough 'im up, boys!"- The thug rallied and he and his men began to kick and beat Jin where he laid, groaning and bleeding. Some with weapons, such as bats, smacked him with them. Others spat on him and gashed his clothes or pulled on his hair instead.

Jin hovered his feeble arms above his face to defend himself, but it proved tedious. He was being attacked from every angle and they didn't _stop_. They laughed and mocked Jin as they beat him up like a trash bag.

His guts began to boil with a familiar wrath.

 _No,_ he thought as he closed his eyes shut and bit his tongue, _I need to control it!_

But the men over his body never ceased their onslaught, and with each passing second, he was losing control. He battled himself from within, shutting away everything from outside, but it proved fruitless.

The devil emerged victorious once more.

-"Whoa, what…?"- The thugs straightened up and began to step away once they saw the tattoos taking shape on Jin's face and the color of his eyes morphing into blood red, -"… what the fuck are you?!"

Devil Jin stood up slowly, with his back slightly hunched, and the men further watched as the devil's horns grew on his head and later open its mouth to expose its sharp teeth.

-"Wh-what're you doin' standin' 'round for like idiots? Shoot 'im!"- The thug spoke to his men and, on his signal, they fired their guns at Jin.

A few bullets strayed, but most of them pierced Devil Jin's dead skin of his chest. Only one was shot through his head and Devil Jin darted back slightly.

-"Yeah, how do you like… that…?"- Their words died when they spotted all of the monster's wounds closing and healing. They screamed in terror, -"Wh-wh-wh-what the _fuck_ are you?!"

-"Your doom!"- Devil Jin yelled with his metallic, shrill voice as he lunged towards the thugs and slaughtered each and everyone of them in the blink of an eye. They didn't even had time to call for help.

Jin wasn't in control of his body when he drew his claws to cut the throats of the thugs and shoot his red laser to make holes on their foreheads.

Their screams for mercy brought a grin to Devil Jin's lips and utter satisfaction as their bodies dropped one by one to the ground in a bloody mess. He laughed loudly and maniacally over the corpses… until he heard others screaming and crying, including children. The little bit left that was Jin Kazama awoke and saw the fear and dread on their innocent faces as they ran.

Devil Jin wanted to kill them all, but Jin didn't wanted to hurt them. He wanted to flee and prevent another massacre. At last, he picked his bag, extracted his black wings and flew away. He never looked back.

As usual, his journey as the devil was a blur and he didn't remember anything when he woke up in the middle of a swamp with leeches all over his exposed torso. His hoodie was severely tattered and offered little to no protection. Jin calmly handpicked each leech off his body and ascended from the greenish water, utterly soaked.

He looked around to have a better sense of his surroundings when he spotted his duffel bag in the distance. He scuttled towards it and knelt to fasten it open and see that some contents inside were still intact: water bottles, his flashlight, a towel, medical kits, a set of clothes (another of his hoodies, to be precise), and a few expired granola bars. Jin ripped the parcel open with trembling hands and ate the bar in one bite. He needed to survive somehow.

He changed into his new hoodie and moved out once more.

Along the way, he encountered several creatures and monsters that proved to be challenging in the condition he was in, and after each encounter, he was left weaker. One peculiar monster with the appearance of a snake, big and long, had enveloped itself around Jin's body to wring the air out of his lungs. He had felt his rib cage cracking beneath his skin as the snake bit him and jagged his flesh. Jin had no choice but to use his devil gene strength to break free and slice the monster in half, causing its blood to pour all over him. Jin dug the towel from his bag to clean the creature's blood from himself as best as he could.

He wasn't worried about the poison in the snake's fangs when it bit him. His devil blood killed it.

Jin took a minute to lean back against a tree trunk and fight with his inner demon that was threatening to take over him again. Jin had to hurt himself further to accomplish that.

Once his fight was over, Jin continued and tried not to wonder and think about Hwoarang and the night of his visit. _Stop_ _,_ he told himself with a harsh nib of his lips until it bled, _you can't think about him._

But Jin feared he revealed too much of his true feelings towards the taekwondo fighter. Not that it mattered. He would never see him again.

Besides, Hwoarang wasn't particularly clever enough to figure it out, not by himself.

That brought a small, rueful smile on Jin's bruised lips. It has been too long since Jin shed a smile. Only Hwoarang and his mother, Jun, have ever managed that.

Jin lost his concentration and, in consequence, he tripped over a rail between the swamp and the road. He placed the palms of his hands on the hot tar of the road to cushion his fall. A sudden honk that rang at his flank startled him, and when he snapped his head to the direction of the sound, he saw a car incoming at a fast speed. Jin gasped and rolled out of the way before it could hit him, causing his skin to scrape and sear against the road.

Whoever was driving the car screeched it to a halt. Jin saw a woman older than him dismount it and gasp aloud when she saw him on the ground in his poor condition, -"Oh my God, are you alright?"

Jin just nodded and stood up with his bag over his shoulders, all the while avoiding the woman's eyes. He can't afford any small ounce of regard from anyone.

-"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"- She kept tottering towards him in her high heels, -"Please, let me help! I can call 91-"

 _Why is she so persistent?_ -"No!"- He yelled, startling the woman, and ran away from her and the onlooker who filmed the whole incident.

Past the road was a town abuzz with too many dwellers for Jin's liking. Even so, he needed to re-supply before traveling farther. He had to find somewhere isolated, yet a mile or so close to the town.

Jin sprinted through the sea of people, looking for somewhere he could stay for a while, and found an abandoned street with deserted houses and shacks. He saw a group of teenagers loitering around, a club most likely, but they didn't seem to mind Jin barging into one of the houses.

Jin didn't even have time to settle down and organize himself. When he entered what he thought would be a haven, he collapsed onto the wooden floor, outworn and marred.

He failed to notice the person who has been following him enter the house after him.

* * *

 **It wasnt my intention for this to be angsty. i dunno what happened i swear.**


	7. VII

**Jin's fighting style is so sexy**

 **Disclaimer: dnt own jin yet**

* * *

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

VII

-"I regret… so many things, master."- Hwoarang spoke absentmindedly as he sat on his bed with a tray of food before him. He didn't have the slightest bit of appetite.

-"Oh, really?"- Baek was sitting on the couch close the Hwoarang's bed, reading a newspaper, -"A hot-head like you has never regretted anything in your life before."

The Blood Talons swallowed a snarky comment. He wasn't in the mood for that, either, -"But I do. I do regret this."

-"What is it then, Hwoarang?"

-"It's… it's Jin again."

Baek exhaled sharply through his nose and smirked, -"Though so."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and ignored him, -"I think he's in trouble."

-"And…?"- Baek closed his newspaper and lent forward on his chair, -"What do you plan to do about it? You're not discharged until next week, approximately."

-"I don't know, but I have to do something."

-"Chase after him again? For what, to come empty handed?"- Baek sighed in frustration as he stood above Hwoarang, -"Time and time again you risk your life chasing after this man and for nothing!"

-"You don't understand."- Was Hwoarang's simple response. _But to be honest, I don't really understand either._

-"Well, then, _enlighten_ me, Hwoarang."- Baek crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Hwoarang to continue.

-"I… I don't know how to, master!"- Hwoarang was just as frustrated and disoriented, -"I just… I know he's in trouble out there, and this time, I _need_ to do something!"

-"What do you mean 'this time', Hwoarang?"- Baek inquired.

Hwoarang searched his mind for a short way of phrasing it. He clenched the sheets at his sides, closed his eyes and looked away in shame, -"He's… he's always had serious problems since he was young and I was so ignorant and stupid that I just ignored it and refused to help,"- Hwoarang realized the color of his knuckles rose to a deep red as he looked back at Baek with teary eyes and an apologetic and sincere look, -"I don't want to make the same mistake, master! You have to get me outta here!"

Baek stared at his student for a long time and Hwoarang wondered if he had something in his face.

Baek sighed and finally spoke, -"If only you showed that zest and determination for my lessons…"

Hwoarang saw a smile on that creased face despite his words, -"Will you help me then?"- He asked, rife with hope within. He has been dying to get out of the hospital.

-"No."- He said flatly, smile dying and seriousness replacing it.

-"N-no...? What…? But…!"- Hwoarang was disappointed. He couldn't believe it. He had trusted that Baek would give him his favor on this.

-" _No_ , Hwoarang. Period."

-"But-"

-"No 'buts'! You're still a week away from recovery!"- He was yelling now, waving his arms in exasperation, -"I cannot allow you to risk your health to go God's knows where!"

-"But I do know!"- Hwoarang lied. He really wanted to get out and find Jin.

-"Oh, is that so? Then where is your friend headed to?"

Hwoarang searched for a lie, but he dallied two seconds too long.

Baek was the next to shake his head in disappointment while pinching his nose's bridge, -"And now you lie to me…"

-"No, it's not like that!"- Hwoarang was speaking nonsense now. Even he didn't know what escaped his mouth, -"Just listen to me!"

-"No, I am _done_ listening to you!"- Baek shouted, pointing a finger at his student, -"I prohibit you from seeing this man _ever_ again!"

-"Wha-"- Hwoarang's eyes blew open. Who does he think he is? His father? _The gall of this old man!_ He thought, nibbling the insides of his mouth as he swatted his teacher's finger away from him, -"You can't do that! You don't have any right! It's not like you're my father!"

-"I might as well be!"- Baek yelled, louder than before, and left Hwoarang mouth's open and speechless, -"I might not be a father to you, but you are a son to me, Hwoarang! This is for your well being!"

The room went silent with a thick and tense atmosphere in the air. Hwoarang was at a loss for words. Baek was fuming.

The door to the room was opened and Hwoarang's assigned doctor entered in a courtly manner, -"Is everything alright? I heard-"

-"Yes, everything is well. I was just… having a discussion with my student."- Baek waved the doctor off.

The man just nodded and disappeared once more.

Baek exhaled tiredly, rubbing his eyelids, and turned to Hwoarang, -"I need to attend the dojo. Remember this, Hwoarang, everything I do… I do for your well being,"- Baek opened the door to leave, but stopped at the entrance to look at Hwoarang over his shoulder, -"Once, I understood the reason behind your search for your friend, but it has gone too far."

Hwoarang didn't say anything. He looked out through the window.

-"He's dangerous,"- Baek added and that caught Hwoarang's attention again, -"There are somethings better left overlooked."

Hwoarang frowned, -"What, are you saying I shouldn't help him?"

Baek ignored him, -"Think about it, if he really wanted your help… he would've asked you, wouldn't he?"- Baek paused, tapping the door's frame, -"There's a reason he hasn't involved you in his problems, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang was left stunned once more as Baek left him alone. He didn't want to think about whether his teacher was right or not, though.

He never considered how Baek felt about him, much less a son. Although not a father, Baek was someone important for Hwoarang. The man has taught him everything he knows about taekwondo. Without his teaching, Hwoarang would be a nobody.

But he couldn't abide his teacher's orders.

He had to escape the hospital on his own. Difficult, but possible.

He needed to help Jin, no matter the drawbacks. He can't make the same mistake again. This time, Hwoarang can't ignore his friend's problems.

After Jin left the night before, Hwoarang couldn't find any short hour of sleep and thus he had plenty of time to think. He realized that he was a horrible friend to Jin, despite his contrary claims. When Jin needed him the most, Hwoarang gave him a cold shoulder instead. When Jin lost his mother, he needed someone, at least a shoulder to cry on, but Hwoarang didn't even provided him with that. Jin was suffering, and Hwoarang didn't cared. Hwoarang was so stuck-up and ignorant that the only person he thought about… was himself. The only thing he thought about was being better than Jin in combat. Nothing else.

And now Hwoarang feels extremely guilty. He can't stop thinking and worrying about Jin, wondering where he is, and he can't stop his mind from bringing up that anguished, dismal and lonely expression Jin wore that night…

Jin is undergoing a situation in which he needed someone to rely on. Hwoarang wants to be that person.

Hwoarang wants to be his friend, a real friend.

And so he planned his escape that same day, at night, when the security activity lessened. It wasn't as easy as he thought; Jin's break-ins had the few guards alert and they discovered Hwoarang in his attempt to escape. Additionally, they called for support and surrounded the redhead. He had no choice but to fight, which for Hwoarang was easier than sneaking around. He also missed the adrenaline of combat.

His body hasn't fully recovered and, in consequence, the fighting on his part was laborious. His rib cage and abdomen still hurt, hindering his intakes of breaths, and his legs protested with each swing. He faced worse enemies, however, thereby defeating a few watchmen wasn't too difficult. Alas, when he finished, he needed a moment to compose himself before continuing his escape.

He made a run towards the exit and, once free, he sprinted straight to his home.

Hwoarang's house was small, but cozy. As welcoming as it was, he couldn't dally any longer than he had to. He needed to find Jin. He undressed quickly and fumbled around his disorganized house for his favorite, daily set of clothes. Once dressed, he snatched a snack from his fridge and started packing whatever he could find in his messy room. He loaded more clothes, food, water, and medical kits into a rucksack and stumbled out.

Baek will be informed of his escape soon. It's imperative for Hwoarang to be out of the city by then.

The "minor" setback was that… he didn't know where Jin headed to, specifically.

He decided to start by finding the secret dojo he had… somewhere. Jin never spoke to him about it, but Hwoarang knew he trained somewhere hidden. Kazama never liked packed places, so Hwoarang thought it had to be somewhere desolated from populace.

The hot-headed fighter visited each desolated slums and suburbs he knew of and was relieved when he found a small dojo within what used to be an apartment. He found it inside one of the many rooms.

It was Jin's. It definitely had the "feel" to it.

Hwoarang looked around and found it hard to believe that his friend made a living within a meager and squalid "home". There was a dirty, tattered bed, or something close to it, a cooler with only water inside, a small microwave over some old lined counters, a round table, a compressed bathroom, and distinct training equipment.

The punching bag, now on the floor, was empty of what made it a punchable.

The sand that was once inside of it was everywhere and it was streaming into Hwoarang's nose, making him sneeze too many times.

This place wasn't proper enough to be called a home. It wasn't because Jin is unorganized nor clean, on the contrary, he is. Hwoarang knew it well. It was because Jin was struggling to survive with whatever he could afford and find without resorting to theft.

A small smile bloomed on Hwoarang's lips.

 _You used to be humble and noble… didn't you, Jin?_

Whatever he was going through, he was trying to stay true. He was trying to still be who he used to before his mother's death.

That… really made Hwoarang's chest warm up in an odd, but giddy manner.

He brushed off the feeling and searched for clues of Jin's whereabouts. What he found wasn't exactly good news, but it was still a lead.

Someone had trespassed into Jin's house. He found footsteps and imprints of someone's fingers on the sand. Lastly, he found a wanted notice with Jin's devilish face on it.

Jin was being followed.

Hwoarang was right. Jin was in danger.


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: same as always**

 **I added one of the new characters of t7 in the chapter**

* * *

The King of The Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

VIII

Jin Kazama awoke by the tingling sound of metal clanking somewhere around him. He tried to move, but found himself restrained firmly by cold metal girded around his wrists. He blinked several times and looked up to see himself hanging by a hook and cuffs of metal and chains around both his wrists. He could barely touch the floor.

He was in the middle of wondering how he ended up trussed when he noticed someone before him, sitting on a stool while wearing a smug smirk.

-"So, you are finally awake, hm?"- It was a man, too good looking and extravagant to be from around this town; and not to forget his peculiar Italian accent. He had black, perfectly combed, hair, slate blue asymmetrical eyes with a tattoo under his left orb. He wore a collared, white frock coat adorned with gold lining and embroidering, -"Do tell, how was your sleep?"

Jin ignored the ridiculous question, -"Who are you?"- He demanded, scowling at him.

-"Ah, but of course, where are my manners?"- He stood from the stool he previously sat on and bowed solemnly, -"I am Claudio Serafino of Italia, at your service!"- He straightened up and gestured at Jin, -"And you, _signore?_ "

Jin only glowered further at the man.

Claudio chuckled, a hand on his mouth in a delicate manner as he teetered back slightly, -"Taciturn, are we?"- The Italian waved his hands, dismissing the question, -"Ah, but there is no need to answer the question,"- He gave Jin an ominous, menacing look, -"I perfectly know who you are."

 _Blabbermouth_ , Jin thought and waited for him to continue. It's the only thing he could do. The metal chains around his wrists were adamant and jagged, scrapping the skin of his hands. He winced whenever he attempted to twist his hands free.

-"You are Jin Kazama of the Mishimas, am I correct?"- He spoke with confidence as he paced the room, -"Son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima,"- Jin's body wholly cringed at the mention of his father's name, -"And you harbor a power that my people loathe entirely and have been haunting for decades."

Jin's eyes dilated slowly as he came to the realization of the man's true intentions. It wasn't money, food, nor a mere challenge. He wanted something more, something far more demanding, something no ordinary human knows of.

-"The devil gene."- Claudio stated, his formal and chivalry charade fading and morphing into a sinister outlook.

He wanted Jin and his cursed gene dead.

It might be exactly what Jin wanted all this time, for his cursed life to end and the devil gene with him. Except, if he dies now, the Mishima bloodline he profoundly hates will still roam about causing unnecessary bloodshed. He can't die yet, not without ending the Mishima bloodline for good first.

Moreover, he wanted to kill his father with his own two hands and make him suffer.

-"How do you know about that?"- Jin inquired again, out of genuine curiosity, -"Who _are_ you?"

Claudio pondered about the question with his fingers around his chin, -"I suppose revealing that to you is no burden. You _will_ die here,"- He snickered maliciously as he sauntered close to Jin, expanding his arms in the air, -"We are the Archers of Sirius, exorcists entrusted with the extermination of all unnatural phenomena, specially…,"- He grasped the lower half of Jin's face and glared straight into his eyes, making the captive shrivel and grimace, -"The devil factor users."

 _Archers of Sirius…_ Jin thought. He has never heard about them.

Claudio smiled wickedly, before tapping Jin's cheek with the back of his hand several times, and walked away from him to a suitcase near the stool.

-"How did you find me?"

Claudio laughed aloud, hitching the case in his arms and placing it on the stool, -" _That_ was easier than I was warned about. Although, you _were_ kind enough to leave obvious vestiges along the way,"- The exorcist looked over his shoulder at Jin, -"Your desperation will, undoubtedly, be your undoing."

Jin was left without words as he berated himself internally, hanging his head low in disgrace. How could he be so stupid and hasty?

-"Oops?"- Claudio grinned and laughed, turning to open his suitcase, -"Purposely, do you not wonder about his condition?"

Jin's nerves fired as he darted his head back up, -"What are you talking about?"

-"The reason this adventure of ours began,"- Claudio tapped his chin in thought as he looked up, -"What was his name again? That belligerent Korean… Hwoarang?"

Jin's heart clenched sorrowfully at the name, -"What have you done to him? I swear, if… if you-"

Claudio lifted his hands up in defense and feigned innocence, -"Me? Oh no, you need not worry about me. I haven't done anything,"- The latter innocent expression died and was substituted with one of pure slyness, -"You, on the other hand... have done something far much worse, did you not?"

Jin looked away immediately and shut his eyes close once they started to sting. He couldn't stop his mind from summoning up the memory of that dreadful night.

-"Worry not, Kazama,"- Claudio spoke with an eerie undertone, still fumbling for something in his case. Everything about this man screamed hazard for Jin, -"I only payed him a little visit to see how he fared. Not too well, if I do say so myself. You almost kill-"

-"Shut up."- Jin seethed, grating his teeth, and spraining his hands again, only to wince in pain as a follow-up. He cursed; no matter how hard he tried, the cuffs wouldn't budge. He was beyond tired of hearing the babblings that came out of that man's mouth.

-"It is quite ironic, in addition. Don't you hold roman-"

-"I said _shut up_."- Jin simmered again, this time more sternly, feeling the devil gene boiling up again.

But… how does he know?

 _No, he's just trying to rile me up on purpose,_ Jin told himself.

-"Why so? I'm merely saying the truth,"- Claudio argued. Once he found what he was looking for, he sauntered towards Jin again with the tool in hand. It wasn't like anything Jin has ever seen and he guessed it must be something unique of his organization. The tool was sharp, curved on one of its edges, golden layered and shimmering. The brightness the sun's beams casted upon it irritated Jin's eyes. He hissed and looked away. When he returned to look at Claudio, he was face to face with him, -"I will purge you and your devil gene, Jin Kazama, but first,"- He snarled and grazed the knife over Jin's lips. The captive hissed again and jerked his head away, feeling his lip cauterized and lacerated. He felt fluid dripping from his wound and tasted the metallic tang of his blood that slipped inside his mouth. What was that knife? –"I will make you _suffer_."

Jin braced himself for what was prone to occur, but nothing could prepare him for it.

Claudio spent a considerable amount of time torturing Jin Kazama with his magical torturing tools in his case. Jin deduced his weapons were enchanted with magic that demurs his devil factor, including the restraints around his wrists. It explains why his wounds weren't healing. Due to that, Jin was forced to draw out every ounce of breath in his lungs to scream in utmost pain. He didn't know what the exorcist was doing anymore. He only knew it hurt like hell. Jin has never experienced this amount of excruciating pain before and it was causing him to lose his mind.

He was stripped from his upper clothing and the cold breeze of the outside air made Jin shudder from head to toe. It was enjoyable, until Claudio began his brutal torturing.

Jin wasn't expecting anything too tormenting, no more than what he has already suffered, but his thinking was repudiated when the heating metal of the golden knife merely skimmed his skin. It was literally burning Jin's skin to a crisp and he cried sharply as his fingers and toes coiled involuntarily around the chains that held him.

-"How does that feel?"- Claudio teased, chafing the tool over Jin's exposed chest and leaving singes in his track, as if Jin's body were a canvas free for him to "paint" on as he pleased, -"It burns doesn't it? Just like you will burn in hell soon enough."

Jin couldn't even respond. He was too busy howling in agony. He wasn't given an interval, nevertheless. The exorcist kept "drawing" on Jin with his tool, all the while humming some tune to himself, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Claudio, satisfied with his work, proceeded to transfix the sharp point of the knife into Jin's flesh, making him toss his head back and screech more, shrilling and ever louder than before. The exorcist laughed as he sank the tool deeper in until his fingers were touching Jin's sweating skin. Jin kept crying while his body spasmed erratically. He felt his insides burning and gutting to shreds with the blade's touch.

-"Show me, Kazama,"- He murmured into Jin's ear, drawing and thrusting the blade back in -"Show me the real you."

Jin closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip harshly, forcing his body to endure as much pain as it could. He really wanted that now, but he can't succumb to the exorcist.

-"I know you, Kazama, and I can see that you are no different than your father and your grandfather,"- Claudio continued, cutting Jin from the crook of his armpit down to the tip of his hipbone and causing Jin to writhe and wail violently, -"You seek power for your own favor."

That triggered Jin badly. He groaned inwardly when he felt his other, monstrous-self surge inside him, causing Jin to feel nauseated and faint. He gulped and proceeded to bite his shoulder blade next, sinking his teeth in his flesh as harsh as he could. _I'm not like the Mishimas, I'm not like my grandfather and I'm specially not like my father,_ Jin repeated in his mind. He summoned the memory of his mother to further aid his battle.

 _Remember what I taught you, Jin,_ she had said to him before Ogre attacked their home.

The technique eased his struggling, as per usual, but Jin could never anticipate what the exorcist murmured next.

-"You attacked Hwoarang purposely because you knew the match was _his_. You didn't bode well with that fact and you cheated,"- His slow, teasing and perverse tone of voice right by his ear was making Jin shudder as the exorcist sliced his sharp tool up and down his neck and further up his shoulder to his arm, -"You set out to _kill_ him for revenge. How could you, Kazama?"

Jin shook his head briskly, whimpering inwardly with his eyes closed.

 _That's not true!_

-"Then look at me!"- Claudio shouted through gritted teeth, punching Jin in his abdomen, all the while wearing sharp knuckle braces, which were undoubtedly enchanted too. The child of destiny grunted, but he couldn't afford to open his mouth. He needed to resist as long as he could. This _had_ to end sometime.

-"Look at me, Kazama. Open your eyes and tell me otherwise!"- Claudio continued to punch and kick Jin, -"Tell me… or are you a coward?"

Jin resisted, but he feared he wouldn't be able to for much longer. His outer body was hurting _everywhere_ , in unimaginable levels. The torturing his father and grandfather forced upon him were nothing compared to Claudio's. He was sweating, further aggravating his wounds, and he was bleeding endlessly, causing his fluid to pool beneath him in a deep red puddle.

Inside was a different story.

The devil factor was threatening to possess Jin again and unleash itself against the torturer to murder him. Jin's mind was a battlefield on its own as he fought the temptations.

But Kazama could only do so much. He was struggling from both sides and he could barely keep up. He was drastically losing. Claudio was hitting him, be it with his fists or various magical weapons, as if he were a punching bag. Jin was bruising from every angle, but none of his wounds were healing.

-"Do you not wonder what he thinks about you? That you're a coward, always running away, a cheater and a sore loser?"- The Sirius Archer further attempted to bring out that which Jin was fighting to keep in, -"Do you not wonder what he will think of you when your true sentiments are revealed? He will probably feel disgusted and disappointed."

That struck a nerve in Jin, undoubtedly, and it would have been the last drop on Jin's limit if he hadn't suppressed it successfully. That didn't matter anymore. Even if Hwoarang becomes aware, Jin would be gone before he could do anything. Jin will either die here or will be forced to travel farther. Whatever Hwoarang thinks of him… Jin could only live with it.

It all changed when Claudio said the key words.

-"Maybe I should pay him another visit after I deal with you, a not so kind one, and have a little chat,"- Claudio snickered, as if this were nothing but a game to him, as he yanked on Jin's sodden hair, -"I will treat him rightly, just like I have been treating you."

Jin snapped and his voice didn't had his original soft, soothing tone when he yelled: -"No!"- His eyes shot open with a bloodshot color to them as he strained the cuffs around his hands until they broke apart with a loud rattle.

Claudio jumped back and his wicked grin grew as Jin transformed before his eyes, -"Barbaric. To be able to escape from the chains of Sirius in the condition you are in implies, without a doubt, that you have immeasurable power,"- The exorcist laughed aloud, preparing himself to battle the devil, -"But it also gives me more reason to exterminate you, Kazama! Sirius' light will-"

Claudio was deprived of his tirade when Jin flew towards him, irritated by his constant blabbering, and grabbed his head firmly to smash it against the wall, causing it to crumple above them.

Despite the consequences, Jin felt a bit more in control. He could only wonder how long it will last. Hopefully, long enough for him to stop the exorcist from reaching Hwoarang.

The exorcist chanted in a foreign language and Jin's palm began to burn, making him yelp and step away, -"May Sirius light purge you, demon!"- Claudio shouted and stood up, summoning two swords made from a strange, bright blue light in his hands.

-"I will stop you and your magic before you can get to my friend!"- Jin yelled before lunging at Claudio again, dodging the swords of light and swinging his claws and legs to counter attack, dealing considerable damage, but each hit from his opponent was ten times worse on him.

Jin yowled when the archer managed to land several hits on one of his legs with his swords, severing and burning the devil's hollow flesh until he rendered it disabled. Jin was forced to rely on his wings and fists. Claudio then summoned a bow in his hands to shot arrows made of the blue light at the devil in the air. Jin swiftly evaded them, though a few managed to graze his skin and make him wince.

As he evaded the arrows, he descended at a fast speed once he saw an opening to strike the exorcist with a punch to his gut that sent him flying against one of the opposite houses. Jin flew up once more to fire his red laser onto the house Claudio collided onto, ultimately destroying it.

Jin watched as the house was set on fire from the air with a heaved sigh. There were civilians around the vicinity, watching Jin in horror as he flapped his wings in the air. Some were filming him again. He turned away and flew farther up. He doesn't want to scare them anymore.

From the kindling flames turning the house to ashes, however, Claudio stood weakly and fired one last powerful arrow that split into a thousand and penetrated Jin's black wings, creating deep holes in his plumage and rending him motionless. Jin cried in affliction as he fell from the altitude he previously held and crashed in the middle of the town's plaza, crippling his other leg.

The child of destiny heard screaming around him and he tried desperately to force himself up and run, but his body was extremely wounded and he was hurting everywhere. Each time he tried to stand up, his legs quavered and he stumbled back down. His arms were sore and weak, but he tried to at least crawl away from the public eye, albeit slowly. The one thing he could rely on was his wings, but even those gave out too. He couldn't even flap them.

He was about to reach an alley when he heard a familiar voice.

-"At ease, citizens. I will take care of this beast,"- It was Claudio and Jin's eyes dilated in bemusement and disbelief. _I thought I killed him_ , he thought. He couldn't believe he somehow survived that blast, -"Watch me as I slay the creature that has been hunting your dreams!"

Jin crawled faster, grimacing, and grunting with each haul, but he couldn't get far. Claudio's boot found his head before he could find somewhere to hide.

-"And where do you think you're going, demon?"- He chuckled, pressing his foot against Jin's head harsher, -"We have unfinished business."

* * *

 **So that's Claudio! He's kinda cool sure, but I dunno about ya'll he's sketchy to me.**


	9. IX

**Sooo... this chapter is kinda cheesy and cliched, but I love it nonetheless! :'D**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JIN NOR TEKKEN**

* * *

The King of The Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

IX

-"Jin…,"- Hwoarang murmured to himself as he picked up a black feather from the ground and twirled it in his hand, remembering the night the devil walked towards him with its black wings dispersed, -"You were here. What the hell happened?"

A massacre. That's what happened.

Hwoarang was literally surrounded by corpses, with slit throats and holes in their heads, and a pool of blood.

-"Excuse me, sir,"- Someone called from behind the red-head. Hwoarang looked over his shoulder at a police officer, -"Civilians can't be in the middle of a crime scene. Police business only."

Hwoarang wanted to smack the officer, but he nodded instead, albeit reluctantly, and tucked the feather in his pocket, -"Yeah, yeah, just 'bout to leave."

He wanted to investigate more, to find more clues, but with the mass of police guards coming in, Hwoarang won't be able to find anything. He had to make do with what he had.

A feather.

Hwoarang groaned and smacked his head against the brick wall.

-"Damn you, Kazama,"- He cursed, clenching his hands into tight fists and punching the wall, -"Why're you always so hard to find?"

Hwoarang didn't know what to do now.

Following feathers wasn't exactly a bright idea, but it's the only one he could think of. Both Jin and his exterminator-for-hire follower left no other traces to pursue. Hwoarang was at a dead end.

He could ask around.

 _Bingo,_ he thought when he spotted the witnesses of the murder being interrogated by the officers.

Hwoarang waited for one of them to finish. A young girl was the first to leave and Hwoarang followed her until they were out of sight from the officers.

-"Hey, you."- Hwoarang called.

The girl gasped and jumped to look at Hwoarang, startled. She looked afraid, almost paranoid that someone will attack her anytime. _Witnessing Jin murdering those thugs must've scared the living shit outta her,_ Hwoarang thought and, to some degree, could even understand her. He also witnessed Jin in his weird, demonic form and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a tad bit scared.

-"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I only wanna ask some questions."- Hwoarang tried to appear calm, to ease the girl's anxiousness, but he was impatient. He couldn't waste another second. Jin was out there in danger.

-"M-more questions? But I just answered them,"- She eyed Hwoarang dubiously, -"And you're no cop."

-"No, Sherlock, I'm not,"- Hwoarang sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in guilt, -"Look, it's just _one_ question."

-"Is it about… that _thing_?"

Hwoarang scratched his nape and looked away from the girl's curious gaze as he nodded slowly, -"Yeah. It's, uh… really important."

-"Why would you chase after him?"

-"Er, to kill 'im, 'course. Got a score to settle,"- Hwoarang replied quickly with a shrug and a nervous laugh. He wasn't exactly lying, -"Why else would I?"

-"A score to settle?"- She repeated, -"With a _demon_?"

-"Yeah, I was attacked by him."

The girl regarded him once more before sighing in defeat, -"Fine, what do you want to know?"

Hwoarang tried to hide his excitement, -"Where did he go when you last saw him?"

She pointed somewhere in the distance, -"That direction. There's a swamp over there and I heard hunters talking about dead monsters. Must be your guy."

-"Thanks,"- Hwoarang turned to leave until he remember one peculiar question he couldn't pass up, -"By the way, just for curiosity, did anyone else approached you looking for answers too?"

-"I thought you said it was only one question."

Hwoarang sighed in annoyance. _Chill, Hwoarang,_ the red-head told himself. The girl was traumatized, after all. She didn't exactly wanted to talk about the topic, -"It's important, remember?"

-"Aside from the cops? Yeah, just one guy with a weird accent. Said he was an expert in slaying beasts like him,"- She turned to leave, waving her hands at him, -"If I were you, I'd quit. The guy means business. Besides, no amount of money is worth risking your life for a thing like that."

Hwoarang didn't agree with her. Moreover, he doesn't know the meaning of quitting. He didn't think that risking himself for Jin was a waste of time. He's been following the taciturn man most of his life and never once he thought it was worthless. In addition, the situation Jin was in makes Hwoarang's journey all the more important. The people didn't know that, however. That's why they're scared.

Blood Talons gripped his rucksack tighter and turned on his heels to the direction the girl pointed him to. The best course of action would be to find a place to pitch in and prepare himself before heading into the swamp, but Hwoarang was impatient and reckless. He didn't want to spend another minute loitering when Jin's in trouble. For all he knew, that so-called expert in slaying demons might've found Jin by now.

Hwoarang ran as fast as his legs could take him, driven by the frightful idea, and was a bit surprised when the pungent stench of stagnant water hit his nostrils. Hwoarang felt nauseated. He had found the marsh.

And a lot of insects.

His legs were already crawling with leeches. Hwoarang yelped and trashed his legs to rid himself of the vile bugs.

He had thought, for a split second, that the girl was lying just to get rid of him. He didn't actually wanted to cross through a noisome bog.

 _The things I do for you, Kazama,_ Hwoarang complained mentally, swatting away bugs from his face, _you better pay me back._

Hwoarang ran through the bog, which resulted to be a bad notion when he alerted nearby creatures that started chasing after him for dinner, -"Argh, I don't have time for you!"- Hwoarang shouted in vexation and spun to kick a monster of mud in the face. A giant moth attack next and Hwoarang flipped through the air to land another kick on its wings. The next monster to oppose him was tougher to beat; it had a thick outer layer of wood and moss that rendered Hwoarang's kicks useless. He had to find something else to defeat it with and he was glad when he found an axe on the grass. Without wondering why there was an axe just waiting for him, Hwoarang rolled away to evade an attack from the monster and picked the axe up to swing it at the slippery creature, cutting its armor. The monster stepped back, tripping over a rock, and Hwoarang was quick to straddle it and smash the axe on its wooden countenance continuously. When it stopped moving, Hwoarang exhaled in victory and stood up.

-"Fuckin' loser, you made me waste five minutes on you."- He said, kicking the monster before picking his rucksack up. He observed the axe in his hand and deduced it must be from one of the hunters the girl mentioned before burying it in his bag.

Hwoarang picked up his pace once more until he reached a trail of recent slaughtered monsters. _Jin_ , he quickly thought, noticing the wounds on each creature as he trotted through the trail. They were too grave and extensive to be caused by any normal hunter. At the end of the trail was the biggest snake Hwoarang has ever laid eyes on and it was sliced into two parts. Jin must've had a rough time passing through the swamp.

Hwoarang's chest clutched nervously as he came to the realization that he was getting close to finding Jin. His heart began to flutter in his chest as a peculiar thought floated to his head and he couldn't stop it from distracting him as he walked.

Jin was always more than a friend to Hwoarang, but he has been denying it since the feeling first rose to his heart. He has been putting it off all this time, but now that he's closer to meeting Jin again, it was impossible to keep it out of his head.

It was stupid. How he could he have something like a girly, frivolous crush on someone like Jin? Hwoarang was his _rival_ , not some love-struck girl. He hated it. It made him jittery and distracted. Every time he chased after Jin for a fight, which wasn't the _only_ reason he followed him (he denies that too), the damn feeling would always come up and made him rethink the whole meet-up.

He has slept with countless mates in an attempt to forget the reticent man and his absurd feelings towards him, and it worked, but sooner or later, without fail, it reappeared.

The problem wasn't the fact that Jin's a man, Hwoarang has slept with men too, the problem was… well, that it was _Jin,_ out of all people on Earth. They were rivals, friends, and he even considered him a brother. How could he love someone like that? Hwoarang was disoriented.

Hwoarang thought Jin returned the feeling, but it was hard to tell, considering how reserved he was. That's why, when Jin visited and told him that he didn't meant to hurt anyone, _specially him_ , Hwoarang was further befuddled and, regrettably, hopeful. He hasn't stopped thinking about that night and those words.

 _Fuck, I shouldn't be thinking about this now!_ Hwoarang slapped himself several times back to reality.

The taekwondo fighter was relieved when he heard cars honking in his vicinity, not too far away. He rushed towards the sounds and found a town just across a quiescent road. The people were dismounting their respective vehicles to join a growing crowd.

They were watching something unfold.

Then Hwoarang heard yells and cheering along with a familiar, shrilling, metallic and void howl.

 _Jin!_

Hwoarang swam desperately through the crowd, pushing without mercy however got in his way, and came to face with the spectacle itself.

It was the expert demon exterminator he was told about, the one who infiltrated Jin's home and followed him.

And there was Jin, under the exterminator's boot and with a missing, severed wing dumped on the ground.

-"Kill it!"

-"Burn him alive!"

-"Break his other wing!"

The exterminator was laughing aloud, standing over Jin's transformed body with a triumphant pose, as if he were a sculpture to be praised at, while he tugged Jin's feathers out of his remaining wing, -"Shall I slice his other wing and listen to his cries?"

The crowd cheered again.

The exterminator's cruel grin grew, -"Then it shall be done!"- He stomped his boot on Jin's head and grabbed the near-to-be featherless wing to tear it out of Jin's flesh.

Jin relapsed a loud, ear-piercing screech that made the citizens pluck their ears.

It made Hwoarang's heart shatter as he saw Jin writhing and spasming violently on the ground, wailing and crying tears. He was desperately trying to escape, but he had some sort of golden cord around his body that was burning through his skin, making his flesh sizzle and fume. Hwoarang could see his blood seeping from his body and pooling beneath him. He was a total wreck, but the worst wound he could see was the large, deep gash where the now lifeless wing once was.

Hwoarang began to seethe in anger. Jin didn't deserved to be punished like that. No one did.

 _But specially not you._

-"Hey, you bastard, stop it! That's enough!"- He yelled, storming towards the exterminator with his fists clenched and teeth grating.

The man gazed at him with a surprised expression. He wasn't expecting him, -"My, my, my, look who we have here,"- He began to clap his hands as he descended from Jin's body, -"If it isn't Hwoarang himself, the belligerent taekwondo combatant. I was, most definitely, _not_ expecting your arrival."

Hwoarang halted his stomping to glower at the man, -"How the fuck do you know my name?"

-"Why, because of him, of course,"- He gestured at Jin, how laid motionless and feeble on the floor, -"I am sorry to inform you, but… this man is not the one you seek."

Hwoarang looked at Jin. His eyes were empty, his skin dead, and his mouth agape as he snarled, showing his sharp teeth. No, it wasn't Jin. It was the devil that attacked him.

-"I'm afraid your friend is unreachable,"- He extended an arm to Hwoarang, but the red-head wasn't having it. He knew the guy was lying, pretending to be amiable and kind, someone he's clearly demonstrated he's not, -"Join me, Hwoarang. You, along with many others, has been victimized by this demon. You have as much reason to exterminate these vermin as we do."

Hwoarang scoffed, -"Cut the crap, princess,"- He barked with a shake of his head, lifting his fists, -"I'm not stupid. Let him go, now."

The citizens began to murmur in disbelief.

-"Why is he defending that thing?"

-"Is he crazy or what?"

-"Just kill him too!"

The Italian exterminator dropped his hand in disappointment, -"Oh, I see how it is,"- As Hwoarang thought, the man's pretense fell and his latter friendly expression morphed into disdain, -"You see, I have a duty to complete and I can't allow anyone to hinder me. You either leave or join him in hell."

-"Hell seems much more welcoming than you, pal."-Hwoarang argued wittily.

-"Very well then. Have it your way,"- The exterminator approached him, dusting his cloak and tugging his white gloves, -"Before we start, allow me to introduce myself,"- He bowed courtly, -"My name is Claudio Serafino of Ita-"

-"I don't care, jackass,"- Hwoarang snapped, interrupting Claudio, -"I'm here to rescue my friend and kick your ass for hurting him."

Claudio straightened up and laughed aloud, -"Rescue this _thing_ , your _friend_? I hardly think th-"

Hwoarang punched Claudio in his nose out of annoyance, hearing the satisfying crunch, -"You talk too much, princess. Are we fighting or what?"

Claudio staggered and scrunched his face with fury when he found his footing, -"You miscreant…! I will teach you some manners!"

Enraged, Claudio was the first to attack with prompt jabs. Hwoarang focused on his moves and evaded all his punches, parrying the last one to counterattack with a kick to the head, followed by another to the chest.

Claudio bent at the impact and straightened up to summon two swords of a strange blue light that hindered Hwoarang's vision, -"What the fuck is that?"- He muttered, hovering his hand over his face.

-"Sirius' magic. Although it was originally created to exterminate demons and paranormal phenomenon, it is still effective against humans and naughty boys like you."- Claudio replied with a sly smirk on his face before he attacked with the swords. It was effective all right. The exorcist, in the quick slashing of his swords, managed to cut through Hwoarang's clothes and graze his skin.

 _Fuck, he's fast!_ Hwoarang cursed, dodging the swift raid of his opponent's swords. At the last second, to finish his onrush of attacks, Claudio summoned a hammer and swung it in Hwoarang's direction, cracking the floor beneath the weapon.

The weapon made his foe slower, in consequence, and when Hwoarang rolled out away from the hammer, he saw an opening and executed a low sweep with his leg, knocking Claudio off his feet. Hwoarang stood quickly and stomped his foot on his opponent's head.

-"How do you like that, huh?!"- He yelled, spitting on the wriggling fighter.

Claudio unsheathed a dagger from his pocket and stabbed the red-head's shin. Hwoarang yowled and hitched his leg up to hop away with the other leg. He was tackled to the floor with a steady lock on his neck, -"You, ruffian, have tested me enough!"- He punched Hwoarang's face several times, -"I cannot comprehend why you risk so much for that demon, but it doesn't matter! You shall die together!"

Claudio pulled his fist back to punch Blood Talons again, but the latter caught the fist with his hand, -"I don't think so, jackass!"- He jostled Claudio's arm and kicked his chest with both legs, making the Italian grunt and fall back.

They both stood on their legs again and continued to wrestle, all the while surrounded by a crowd of spectators who cheered on Claudio and booed Hwoarang.

Among the buzz, Hwoarang heard Jin bawling again, and when he looked at him, he saw Jin in a tighter pinch than before. Whenever Jin attempted to wriggle out his escape, the golden cord tightened more around his body, further burning, and mincing his skin.

-"Jin, you dumbass, stop moving! I'll get you outta there after I handle this guy!"- Hwoarang shouted, but Jin ignored him and continued squirming.

Claudio laughed and jabbed Hwoarang's chest, rending the red-head a little breathless, taking benefit of his distraction, -"He can't hear you, witless one! That is _not_ your friend!"

-"Shut up!"- Hwoarang had enough of his nonsense, kneeing his opponent's stomach and kicking him several times in a row.

Claudio dodged and parried his kicks, -"You're skilled, I'll give you that!"- The exorcist rose his hand and created a small, but irking, bright ball of light that temporarily blinded Hwoarang. In that lapse of time, Hwoarang was kicked and shoved against a wall, then pinned with blue arrows that pierced his shoulder. Hwoarang grimaced and gripped it to tug it out, but it didn't budge.

The Italian exorcist approached him, arms behind his back and clicking his tongue while shaking his head in disillusion, -"Such a shame. This is not as enjoyable as hurting a demon,"- He grinned from ear to ear, grasping the arrow and twisting it, making Hwoarang grunt and grit his teeth as his wound squelched, -"You have not a single idea how much this made your friend over there cry. You should have been there to see him shedding tears like a little boy."

The image came to Hwoarang like a maelstrom and his chest heaved painfully as he watched Jin convolving and bleating. He could barely move by now.

-"I did not wanted to do this, but you have given me no choice, little Korean,"- Claudio wedged the knuckles of his index and middle finger between the narrow place of Hwoarang's ribcage, right on the spot Devil Jin had broken his bones, making the red-head dart his head back and yell in pain. His initial instinct was to clasp his hands around Claudio's and kick his legs, but the exorcist somehow knew where Hwoarang was weakest and exploited him, -"Before I kill you, just between you and me, of course, that friend of yours has a really soft spot in his heart just for you. I could not believe it when he broke free from my magic when I threatened to torture you next. For a moment, I thought I was going to die!"

-"Wh… what are you… saying?"- Hwoarang sputtered, feeling his heart reacting strongly against his chest at the mere idea. _Not this again…_

-"That he _loves_ you, fool. Can you believe such barbarity?"- Claudio laughed mockingly.

-"How… how do you…?"- Hwoarang shook his head briskly and frowned at Claudio, -"You're lying again!"

-"Oh, come now, why would I?"

Hwoarang was about to argue when he looked past the exorcist's shoulder at Jin, who was bent against the ground, head scraping the rugged surface, and building up energy in the red eye on his forehead. He mouthed something, showing his sharp, ghastly teeth, before firing the red laser, aiming at Claudio's leg. After a few seconds, the cord around his body stiffened and Jin howled as his flesh began to protrude.

-"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?!"-Hwoarang complained, -"I'm the one supposed to save you, goddammit!"

The Italian screamed and hurled forward to clasp his hands around the wound. Hwoarang didn't delayed a second to part his body from the wall and force himself out through the arrow painfully. He lunged at his opponent with a swift set of kicks before he could compose himself. Claudio managed to dodge the first few, but Hwoarang's moves were too quick for him to follow with his wounded leg and was stunned for a moment. The taekwondo combatant quickly executed a kick that threw the exorcist into the air. Before he could touch the floor, Hwoarang sprinted and jumped for a powerful kick that landed on his opponent's stomach and flung him into the plaza's fountain with a splash.

-"Stay down already, goddammit!"- Hwoarang complained and began trudging towards the exorcist's motionless body with an arm around his chest. He knelt once close enough to dig out the man's dagger. Before he could touch it, the owner snapped his eyes open and grabbed Hwoarang's hand.

-"Don't… free him…,"- He stammered with a weak tone, -"He will… attack you again, mark my words. Remember what I-"

-"Oh, shut up,"- Hwoarang socked him again, ultimately knocking him out, before he could start blabbering. With the dagger in his possession, he staggered towards Jin, who was completely still due to the magical cord. He snarled when Hwoarang fell on his knees before him, making the feather around him waft, -"Chill out. I'm just gonna free you, dimwit."

Jin relaxed, though he still glared at him.

As Hwoarang neared the dagger to the cord, the Italian's words resonated in his mind and he stopped.

 _He is not your friend._

 _He will attack you again, mark my words._

Hwoarang gulped and bit his lips as he watched Jin's hostility; he was scowling and growling at him, waiting for his move. _He won't do it,_ Hwoarang thought, _I trust him._

-"I know you won't do it, Jin. You wouldn't hurt anyone, specially me."- Hwoarang said, remembering Jin's words, and the second the words left his mouth, he felt his chest tightening.

Hwoarang finally sliced the cord and Jin immediately shot up with a hoarse roar, his back humped and arms hanging loosely at his sides. He had blood splattered all over his chest, and some slipping down his arms and dripping from his fingers to slosh on the ground.

-" _You_ again."- He spoke, making Hwoarang shudder as he stood his place, never parting his gaze from his friend. Jin was bleeding endlessly, and despite missing a wing and the other being near featherless, he soared through the air and straddled Hwoarang to the ground.

Hwoarang took a deep breath before speaking, looking deep into his uncontrolled friend's eyes, -"It's me, Jin. Your friend, Hwoarang. I know you're in there, somewhere, and I know you can hear me,"- Hwoarang reached for Jin's face and wiped a single tear that escaped his eyelid, -"This isn't you. I know you're hurting, but you can't let this thing control you all the time. You're not alone anymore, Jin. I'm here. Let me help you. Let me be the… friend you've always deserved."

 _Yeah, a friend. That's what you've always deserved from me. Nothing more._

Jin stared at Hwoarang, his expression soft and mournful, until it suddenly hardened and Jin swatted Hwoarang's hand away aggressively, -"Jin is dead, and this time, I will make sure _you_ die too!"- The devil yelled, clenched his fist and pulled his arm back for a powerful blow aimed at Hwoarang's face.

 _I trust you, Jin, and I believe in you,_ Hwoarang thought as he kept stationary and calm, waiting for the blow to come.

But it didn't. Only a strong gust of wind and Jin's red glove met his face. Only the tip of his knuckle grazed the peak of Hwoarang's nose.

The familiar, low and soft tone of voice that Hwoarang had missed all this time reached his ears and he exhaled in utmost relief, -"H-Hwoarang…?"

Jin lowered his arm and stumbled back onto the ground in a heap, coiling and shaking as the horns and wings from the devil gene sifted back into his body. In exchange, his grave injuries resurfaced and were clearer than ever.

-"Oh, crap,"- Hwoarang cursed and crawled to Jin's side, hoisting his head to his lap, -"Hey, hey, hey, are you with me? C'mon, don't die on me."

-"H…Hwoarang…,"- Jin spoke in the weakest and faintest tone Hwoarang has ever heard and it broke his heart. The injured fighter fluttered his eyes mildly open and looked up at the red-head with an eased expression, -"I'm… so glad to see you."

Hwoarang jaw ached and he gulped several times in an attempt to swallow the knot in his throat, -"Yeah, I'm…. I'm glad I found you when I did, but we need to go. _Now_. You're… you're…"- He didn't want to say it.

-"It's… alright, Hwoarang. If I die, then-"

Hwoarang unintentionally slammed his fist on Jin's chest, -"Shut up! Don't say stupid crap like that!"- When he heard Jin grunting, he winced and yanked his hand back to look down on Jin with an apologetic look, -"Shit, sorry! Didn't mean it! Just… please, _please_ hold on a bit longer. I'll get you outta here and find somewhere to crash. I'll… I'll take care of you!"

-"Hwoarang…"

-"Promise?"- Hwoarang didn't let him speak. _Don't die on me, Kazama, or I'll never forgive you._

Jin's eyes widened a bit, glinting with a dim spark of hope, before he nodded slowly.

Hwoarang reached for the unconscious exorcist's white coat and wrapped it around Jin's body, immediately soaking it with his leaking blood. He made to pick up his wounded friend until he noticed they were surrounded by citizens, and by the looks of it, they weren't planning to let them pass.

-"What the…? Are you blind or what? He's wounded! He needs help!"- Hwoarang snapped, holding Jin to his chest.

-"Then let 'im die! You saw what he is!"

-"He almost killed you!"

-"But he didn't!"- Hwoarang argued.

-"You knocked the exorcist out of his ass so now it's your job to finish him!"

-"Why're you defending that thing?"

-"You hillbillies wouldn't understand!"- Hwoarang was losing his temper over the clamor and he had the urge to plunge his foot on each of their rears, but Jin was in critical condition. He couldn't waste another minute arguing with peasants. He stood up with Jin in his arms, -"Get outta the damn way!"

But one of the denizens dared stand up to him and push them, causing Hwoarang to lose his balance and drop Jin. The fallen fighter groaned on impact.

-"You wanna fight, huh!? Is that you want?"- Hwoarang shouted, gently positioning Jin leaning against the fountain's base, before facing the crowd of dwellers, -"C'mon then, shitheads! I'll fight you all!"

-"Hwoarang… what are you…?"

The red-head looked over his shoulder at Jin, -"Trying to save you, stupid. Just stay put. I'll handle this."

Hwoarang fought many of his adversaries. He was surprised most of them dared to face him; the others stood in the distance, murmuring to themselves or filming the whole ordeal. Blood Talons defeated them with ease; these civilians had no experience whatsoever in the art of combat.

The taekwondo combatant dusted his hands in satisfaction as he watched the rest running away, -"Yeah, you better run,"- He spat the floor, -"Fuckin' jerks."

-"Hwoarang…"- Jin's voice was fainter. Hwoarang could barely hear it.

-"Comin', comin',"- He replied, trying not to panic, and quickly turned to pick up his friend in his arms, -"Saw that?"

Jin could only muster a weak smile, gazing up at Hwoarang with unfocused eyes. He looked paler than usual. Hwoarang had to find someplace to bunker in, fast. Jin didn't had much time.

-"Don't worry. I'll get you outta here."

 _I'll think of something_ , Hwoarang thought as he started trotting around town for a safe place to rest. Staying in the same town after what just happened, however, was too dangerous to risk. For all Hwoarang knew, that exorcist could have buddies searching for Jin too. Then, on the other hand, Jin didn't had much time. He was getting lighter to carry each passing minute.

Hwoarang was panicking, but he was mad simultaneously; not one in the thousands of people that saw or passed by them offered help. Hwoarang thought it was for the best, considering their situation (or Jin's, specifically), but it still bothered him.

He couldn't go home; first, it was too far, and second, Baek will _kill_ him.

Jin was near death's doorstep when Hwoarang found a rather isolated and small motel on a barren field just past the town's outlet. It looked deserted and derelict, with withered flora, a stagnant fountain in the middle and abandoned vehicles. Hwoarang hoped no one would suspect of them residing there. He rushed inside and tossed almost all of his money on the receptionist's desk, -"How long can we stay with that amount?"

The old geezer ignored the man in Hwoarang's arms as he skimmed through the money with his creased fingers, -"I'd say for a week, more or-"

Hwoarang snatched the first key his eyes caught, labeled _02_ , and sprinted up the stairs before the old man could even finish. He stormed in the first room he found, without reading the label.

He regretted it.

Hwoarang nearly squealed when he saw two men shagging shamelessly on the bed, -"Holy fuck! Lock the damn door, will ya'?"- He spun around and kicked the door close.

He ignored his accelerated heart rate and the heat on his face as he barged in the room opposite of him. He unlocked the knob, with a bit of difficulty, and stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him.

The room was narrow, unkempt, and the air was stale. It was clear that it hasn't been cleaned in a long time; there were spider webs on the corners and dust _everywhere_. At least it had a kitchen, a bathroom, and… one double bed.

Hwoarang decided not to wallow over that now.

It was a measly and scarce room; Hwoarang didn't approved of it, but when it reminded him of Jin's previous place, he closed away his ungrateful thoughts and turned his attention to his friend.

He placed the bleeding fighter down gently on the double bed and searched for his medical kits in his rucksack. It wasn't much, but he hoped it was enough to at least stop the bleeding. He hastened the lid open and tugged the bandages along with a small bottle of peroxide. He soaked the bandages with the liquid before shrouding Jin's wounds and pressing his hands on it, but it wasn't enough. He needed more bandages. Jin's injuries were too much.

Hwoarang's friend winced as the liquid seeped into his wounds. Hwoarang didn't know exactly what he was doing, or if he's doing it right. He was going with what his instinct told him. Jin was curling and twisting erratically and Hwoarang tried to keep him in place by gripping his stout shoulders, -"I know it hurts like hell, Jin, but I need you put up with it."

Hwoarang wasn't sure if Jin even heard him.

Blood Talons ripped the fabric of his shirt to cover the rest of Jin's injuries. He was lucky he had thought about packing a second set of clothes before heading out to find Jin.

It took him a while, but Jin finally relaxed under the pressure of Hwoarang's hands on his injuries. By his discern, Hwoarang was successful on stopping the blood leak, for now. The sheets of the bed had smudges of blood tainted on it, however. He'll have to find a way to clean it up later. He doesn't want anyone to think he was murderer.

-"Christ, I thought it'd never end. How do you…?"- Hwoarang gazed over his friend and gasped in horror when he saw Jin paler and with his eyes closed. Hwoarang jolted him desperately and hovered the back of his hand over his mouth. His heart clutched anxiously when he felt a weak puff of air drift through his finders. His pulse was weak too; he could barely feel it.

-"No, no, no…,"- Hwoarang repeated, both hands on his hair, -"Don't die on me, you stupid… bastard!"- His jaw began to ache again and he chafed his hands over his eyes. _I'm not gonna cry, not yet,_ -"You have to fight, Jin. Please… for me?"

 _I can't lose you._

All Hwoarang could do now… was wait for Jin again.

* * *

 **I'm going on a little holiday for 3 days, and I doubt i'll have wifi over there, but when i come back i'll update as soon as i can.**

 **Also, next chapter is probably the last one. Noy quite sure yet.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	10. X

**Kay', first off, I'm really sorry for the delay! I was in a holiday and when I came back Fairy Tail ended so I wanted to wrap up a few of the stories I had. If you're interested in Fairy Tail, check out my other account: Sam Morales of Sabertooth :D!**

 **Second, this isnt the last chapter XD I know i said it would be but it got really long so I decided to split it in two. Next one will prolly be but dnt quote me on that LOL (just in case).**

 **EDIT: The reason it got so long is because i wrote this (and the next chapter) from both their points of views.**

 **Third, there will most likely be smut in the NEXT chapter ;) if you dont feel comfortable, feel free to skip it! Might have to change the rating. **

**Done! Now ENJOY! AND THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Disclaimer: I dnt own jin goddam**

* * *

The King of The Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

X

Hwoarang was bored and anxious, which was not a good mingle, and his neck was aching because he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder at his friend over the bed.

It's been two days and Jin hasn't so much as stirred.

Hwoarang was dead worried and restless. Jin had a stabilized heart rate and breathing pattern, Hwoarang has checked for a thousand times now, but the fact that he hasn't even shifted a mere inch nor made a sound gave Hwoarang the horrible idea that he failed and Jin was dead.

But that can't be possible. Hwoarang will kill him himself if he dies.

Hwoarang groaned and dropped his head onto his hands, -"Oh great, now I'm thinking nonsense,"- He released a rueful and bitter chuckle, -"Who's stupid now, huh?"

Jin's dormant condition was driving him insane. The last two days for him have been filled with nothing but anxiety, loneliness, and misery. He hasn't slept either, both due to his worry and the undeniable fact that sleeping on a couch was a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want to take any space from Jin.

And, well, sleeping alongside Jin was… another issue he preferred not to think about now.

All he has done throughout the days was watching over Jin and tend to his wounds. With the little money he had left, he bought more medical kits, and he was particularly proud of his work… until the second day passed and Jin still hasn't woken up.

The fact that he hasn't done any of his daily hours of exercise and training didn't even bothered him anymore.

All he cared about now… was Jin.

Hwoarang groaned aloud again and stood up, running his calloused hands through his hair as he sauntered towards the bathroom. He entered the shower in a pointless attempt at distracting his mind. He placed both hand on the tiled wall and looked down, watching the water stream down the gutter.

He tried to relax under the cold water showering his naked body, but it wasn't working. Nothing was.

-"Relax, Hwoarang,"- He spoke to his reflection once he stood before the mirror, -"It's gonna be fine. Jin's a tough guy. You know that better than anyone. You'll see, he'll wake up any second now-"

As though Hwoarang had been heard by some sort God, not that he's complaining, he heard strained groans from outside the bathroom, indicating that Jin was waking up. Hwoarang hadn't finished thoroughly dressing up when he sprinted out of the bathroom to Jin's side in the blink of an eye.

-"Jin? Jin!"- Hwoarang couldn't contain his gaiety and reprieve as he jolted his friend.

Jin suddenly gasped and shot his eyes open. He sat up abruptly with a sharp wince and shrank away in defense and apprehension, clutching the bed's sheets to his chest. Jin was suffering from another nightmare when he woke, panic stricken, shaking and wheezing. He was unfamiliar with his surroundings and thought he and Hwoarang were captured by Claudio's organization.

-"Hey, hey, hey, easy. It's just me."- The red-head spoke in a low, lulling tone. Hwoarang thought Jin was in a shock.

Jin fluttered his eyes open to see Hwoarang holding him tightly instead of someone else. Relief washed him thoroughly and he exhaled as his muscles unstrained and his body relaxed onto Hwoarang's grip.

-"It's just us here,"- He said, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Jin's shoulder, causing the latter to shiver and sigh in content involuntarily, -"You've been through a lot. You can relax now. You're safe."

-"Hwoarang…?"- Jin replied, dropping his shoulders and loosening his grip on the sheets, -"I… I thought…"

-"Naw, it's over. I kicked that fancy guy's ass back to Italia."- Hwoarang stated with a smug smirk, straightening himself up.

-"You… you did?"

-"You don't remember?"

Jin shook his head and looked away. He tried to remember, but nothing surfaced, as per usual. The only memories he can recall is the exorcist and his harrowing torture. He remembers fighting him and letting his guard down, allowing Claudio to attack and render him flightless. He then remembers nothing but excruciating agony, and due to that, he must have lost control from that point forward, because he doesn't remember anything else…

… except attacking Hwoarang again.

Hwoarang felt disappointed, but he brushed the sentiment away with a wave of his hand, -"I'll tell you all about it later. Uh, how do feel?"

-"I feel better,"- Jin eluded the question, still looking away, -"Where am I?"- He didn't wanted to worry nor be a burden to Hwoarang any further.

But Hwoarang wasn't stupid. He frowned at his friend, -"Don't ignore my question."

Jin gulped and finally met Hwoarang's gaze after a few silent seconds, -"I thought I was dead, Hwoarang. I… everywhere hurts, I can't move without at least crying once, and my head is about to explode, but…"

Hwoarang waited for him to continue, a sorrowful expression on his face.

 _But you should've left me to rot. I deserved that._

Jin gaped his mouth, but bit his bottom lip with a slight shake of his head and spoke after a few hesitating seconds, -"I'm so glad to see you…"- That wasn't what he was going to say. It wasn't a lie, however.

-"Yeah, you said that before…"- Hwoarang replied and Jin noticed a slight pink color on his cheeks despite the other trying to hide it.

-"I mean it,"- Jin added, -"You saved me."

Hwoarang shrugged nonchalantly as his blush deepened, -"Yeah, well… it's nothing."

-"Nothing?"- Jin repeated with a low chuckle, searching for Hwoarang's expression, -"You traveled far and did all this for me and you think it's nothing?"

Hwoarang looked flustered and frustrated by now. He kept looking away, hiding his face from Jin while fidgeting with the bed's sheets. _Why does he have to say stuff like that!?_

-"It means a lot to me, Hwoarang…"

Hwoarang's skin tingled with a spark of excitement. _There he goes with those words that get me hopeful again…_

-"It's nothing, Jin. I mean, you… you needed help and I couldn't just do nothing."- Hwoarang looked at Jin now, after the heat from his face subsided.

-"How… how did you know?"- Jin asked, tilting his head slightly. He never told Hwoarang of his troubles.

-"Look, I'll… we'll talk about it later,"- He dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. He didn't want to talk about that now, -"Lemme check those nasties."

Jin hesitated for a moment and then nodded slowly, leaning back down on the bed to allow Hwoarang to work on him. Jin trusted Hwoarang. It was him that saved him from Claudio and tended to him all this time. His body sunk slightly when Hwoarang sat beside him. Jin, from the new perspective, noticed the other's unclad torso. He gulped and gazed away.

All the while, the red-headed fighter tried not to stare too long at Jin's unequal torso as he made himself vulnerable on the bed.

Hwoarang didn't know where to start, like usual. Jin just had a lot of injuries for him to pick. He started with the one that caught his eye first, the vertical cut that started from the crook of his armpit and reaching the tip of his sharp hipbone. To cover that one up, Hwoarang wasted a whole pack of bandages. He wasted an equal amount of time unwrapping it.

-"Did he… did he do this to you?"- Hwoarang inquired, running his finger through the wound's length gently and absentmindedly.

Jin shuddered at Hwoarang's touch. He could only nod, too distracted with the warmth of Hwoarang's fingers on his skin.

-"And this?"- Hwoarang pointed at the deep gash just above his v-line.

Jin nodded again.

-"You mean, all this,"- Hwoarang's gestured at Jin's whole body, rife with big and small cuts, bruises and sears, -"… was him?!"

Jin nodded for the third time, quiet as always.

-"He _tortured_ you?"

Jin sighed and looked away again, -"It's… alright, Hwoarang. I-"

-"Alright? Alright my fucking ass!"- Hwoarang bleated, gesturing at Jin's wrecked body, -"Look at what he did, Jin! He almost killed you and you say its alright?!"

-"I deserved it, for… for all I've done."- Jin cupped his face.

-"No! No, you didn't!"- Hwoarang couldn't believe the words out of Jin's mouth. He yanked the other's hands from his face, -"That guy was a twisted jerk!"

-"I'm a monster, Hwoarang. You… you know better than anyone,"- Jin slowly lifted his gaze to Hwoarang and his guilt-ridden expression broke Blood Talon's heart. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, -"I attacked you… two times now."

Hwoarang was rendered blank for a moment, -"But you didn't. You didn't hurt me. What are you saying?"

-"But I could've. If you hadn't spoken to me, if I hadn't heard your voice, I would've… I would've killed you."- Jin's voice was shaking as he looked at Hwoarang with the most sorrowful expression he has ever seen.

-"No, no, no, not you! That… that wasn't you, Jin! I know it!"- Hwoarang rose his voice, making Jin flinch, -"Whatever that was, it wasn't you!"

Jin educed a low, bitter chuckle, -"If only it were that simple…"

Hwoarang was taken aback, -"What do you mean?"- He pried, hoping Jin will say something.

Jin gaped his mouth to say something, but closed it off at the last second. He didn't wanted to say something he'd regret later, -"I… I should get going. I don't want to cause any trouble."

Jin made to sit and stand up, but Hwoarang pushed him back onto the bed, a bit harshly due to his growing frustration, -"No, you're not going anywhere. Not on my watch."

-"Hwoarang, please-"

-"No, you can't! You're… you're in no condition to leave!"- Hwoarang blurted abruptly, surprising Jin and himself. For starters, Jin is undoubtedly unsuited to be walking yet. Second, Hwoarang _didn't_ wanted him to leave… for a more personal reason.

He missed Jin, so damn much. More than he would like to admit. He had been searching and chasing after his friend for so long… Hwoarang couldn't lose him when he finally found him.

-"Besides, I… I promised I'd take care of you, so… let me keep my word. You can't leave until then. I won't let you, anyways."

Jin's expression was ridden with so many emotions Hwoarang couldn't point out, -"Hwoarang, you don't understand-"

-"Then explain it to me!"- Hwoarang yelled, slamming his fists on the bed, startling Jin, -"I want to understand! Let me understand so I can help you! Please!"

Jin was speechless, eyes wide and sparkling with awe, hope and even joy. He didn't know what to say. He was too struck by Hwoarang's words. His heart was thumping against his chest and his face felt warm.

Hwoarang groaned tiredly after guessing that Jin wouldn't talk to him, -"Let me get this over with then."- He mumbled, angrily ripping open the bandages' satchel to start tending to his injuries.

As Hwoarang began to pour peroxide over the cloth, Jin breathed deeply and gripped Hwoarang's hand. He needed to say something. _No, I need to say so many things._ Jin had so much pent up in his heart. He felt it clogged up and about to burst.

-"Wha-"

-"It's the devil gene,"- Jin began, hands shaking anxiously atop Hwoarang's, -"It runs in my blood and I… I can't control it."

Hwoarang felt his air thinning as he continued to hear Jin eagerly, though the other's anxiety worried him.

-"It can possess me when I least expect it to, or when a strong emotion overwhelms me, like anger or fear…"- Jin explained, head hung with shame and dread.

-"Is that what…?"

-"Turns me into that thing?"- Jin finished the other's question bitterly, -"Yes…"

-"How…? Why do you have it?"- Hwoarang pried.

Jin tensed and closed his mouth before he could spill more beans. He released Hwoarang's hand and was stunned when he felt a crave for it, -"I don't want to involve you in this, Hwoarang. Please, I… I need you to understand, to trust me."

Hwoarang realized that might be the reason he never told him of his issues. Hwoarang did trust him, but he doesn't understand. He doesn't really want to either. He thought Jin was just being too stubborn to accept help, -"I think I've been involved since you first… you know."

-"I'm sorry…"

-"This is like the hundredth time you've apologized, dude,"- Hwoarang complained and huffed, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers over the spot Jin's hand once was, -"Can it already. It wasn't you."

-"I can't help it,"- Jin replied in a low, shaky tone as he wallowed over the memory again, -"I still can't forgive myself."

-"I forgave you."- He blurted without a second thought. That's one of the many things he wanted to say to Jin. He couldn't miss the opportunity.

-"What?"- Jin breathed in disbelief, looking up at him with dilated, glossy eyes, -"You… you do?"

Hwoarang nodded, -"I told you, that wasn't you,"- The red-head hasn't realized he began to lean closer to Jin without thought, placing one hand beside the other's head and making the bed sink further, -"You… you said so yourself, remember? You said you wouldn't do that…,"- His heart began to race in anticipation and his mouth dried as he gazed down at Jin in his vulnerable state, -"… that you wouldn't hurt anyone, _specially_ _not me_."

Jin was unaware of Hwoarang's closeness. He couldn't focus on anything except his friend's mouth and eyes. Jin remembers saying those words, but he hadn't expected for Hwoarang to undermine the meaning behind them. _This can't be happening_ , -"Hwoarang…"- He breathed.

-"And I believe you,"- Hwoarang continued, further enthralling Jin, -"I believed you after I defeated that guy. You were gonna attack me until you… became _you_ , the Jin I know… the Jin I miss."

Hwoarang jerked back with a deep gasp. That last phrase wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_ Hwoarang berated himself, smacking his own head after realizing the lack of space between them.

-"I, uh… you must be starving. I'll go fetch some food."- Hwoarang spoke too quickly. Jin didn't caught a single word.

Jin wanted to call out for him, but the taekwondo combatant was already out of the room. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking about Hwoarang and his words.

He hadn't known Hwoarang felt so strongly about him like that. It explains why he has gone so far to find him in the past. Jin was so focused in his situation with his family that he had ignored the red-head completely. Now, however, he wished he hadn't.

A small portion of his heart was beating in the hopes that maybe Hwoarang felt more for him, felt the same as Jin did, but Jin ignored it. _It can't be possible,_ he thought, heaving a laborious breath, _even if… even if he does feel the same… we can't do anything about it._

As Hwoarang stormed out of the room to the near minimarket, he kept cursing and mumbling to himself. Why did he make that move? He wasn't thinking when he did, it was an impulsive and whimsical act, but Hwoarang had felt so desperate and confident about it.

Claudio's words rose to his head inevitably: _he loves you, fool! Can you believe such barbarity?_

Hwoarang wanted to believe it, wholeheartedly, but it seemed so farfetched and fantasized.

He drove those thoughts away as he stepped in the minimarket and bought something to eat for Jin. The room they were staying in didn't had a kitchen, but it at least had a microwave and a small fridge. Hwoarang bought a pack of pre-made pizzas, burgers, burritos, and different types of snacks. He bought a gallon of water, in addition.

He left with the bags hooked on his arms, counting the remainder of his money as he walked back to the room, and sighed sullenly. He didn't have much left, but it was enough to survive the week. Once he returned to the room, he shoved the burgers in the microwave and returned to Jin's side while he waited for it to cook. He continued where he left off bandaging the silent fighter.

Neither of them spoke and the air felt heavy with unspoken words.

Hwoarang couldn't endure it anymore, -"I'm, er… cooking something for you. It'll be ready soon."- He spoke out, wrapping the cloth around Jin's strapping chest. Hwoarang gulped to wet his dried throat as he attempted to peel his eyes off the other's flesh.

-"Thanks…"- Is all Jin could say as a reply. There was a lot on his mind.

-"You hungry?"

Jin smiled weakly, -"Starving. I'm running on a granola bar."

-"Seriously?"- Hwoarang sighed and nearly squealed when he heard the microwave ding, -"I'll go get it."

He retrieved the burgers and sat beside Jin once again with the plates on his hands. He hissed, feeling the plate's edges hot, and pulled his fingers away.

-"Damn, that's hot,"- He commented, lifting one of the two burgers in his hand, -"Here. I know it's not much, but it's all I could afford. I'll shove it up your ass if you start complaining."

Jin released a low chortle as he grabbed the burger from Hwoarang's hand, -"It's fine."- Just then, his stomach grumbled and strained painfully at the sight of food. Without thought, he drove the burger into his mouth and swallowed it wholly in one gulp. He started coughing afterwards.

-"H-hey, take it easy!"- Hwoarang impulsively reached for his friend, slipping an arm underneath the other's back to slowly and painstakingly sit him up. He becomes oblivious of the actuality that he stays still as he helps Jin compose himself.

Jin doesn't mind it. He fully welcomes it, in fact, and his skin prickles in agreement.

-"You're hungry alright,"- Hwoarang commented, -"Want mine?"

Jin only stared at him in question.

-"I'll cook another one."

Promptly, Jin snitched the burger from Hwoarang's palm and eats away at it, this time more calmly, swallowing the chunks of meat and bread gently.

Hwoarang didn't stood to cook another burger for him yet. He only sat there beside Jin, watching him as he eats with a grieved expression. Suddenly, Jin started to cough again and Hwoarang pressed himself against Jin, tightening his arm enfolded around his back and careful not to hurt any injuries. He aided Jin through the episode again and when the latter looked up, they find their faces only mere inches apart.

Neither moved or said anything; they only stared into each other's eyes as the atmosphere between them shifted to a heavy heat emanating from their bodies and the rapid drumming of their throbbing hearts.

Hwoarang thought Jin's eyes were a sight to behold. He couldn't peel his away, only travel lower to file Jin's exquisite features in his mind again; essentially his structured, protruding jaw and his perfect mouth.

Which, he just realized, its lips were scarred.

Hwoarang spurred and reached for the cut without thought. Jin tensed, but allowed Hwoarang's thumb to graze over the wound, causing him to wince lowly. The pain faded to nothing once the warmth of Hwoarang's hand kicked in. He exhaled and closed his eyes mildly in satisfaction.

-"Sorry, I…"

Hwoarang was about to yank his hand back to avoid hurting Jin further until he saw the peaceful look on his face, like he didn't want him to pry his hand away.

Hwoarang was captivated by Jin's relaxed features as he continued to gently caress his lips. Again, the silent fighter looked innocent, vulnerable, and utterly breathtaking. The soft, low gratifying sounds that escaped Jin's mouth made the moment ten times better for Hwoarang; he felt a swelling jubilance and heat bubbling in his guts that spread to his body and face, spurring him to stretch his fingers and rub over Jin's jaw. Hwoarang held his breath as he felt the length and stiffness of the other's jaw. He has always dreamt of doing that and he couldn't believe it was happening now.

Jin, moreover, was literally falling asleep on Hwoarang's hand. He had never felt so secure and comfortable before, not with anyone else beside his mother, and since her death… Jin has grown uptight and cynical. It was a foolish and frivolous wish, but Jin has yearned for that sentiment for a long time. He was glad Hwoarang was with him; he was glad to have someone to rely on, someone to trust when things get grim. And that was Hwoarang.

But he couldn't risk getting _too_ comfortable with it.

Reluctantly, Jin gripped Hwoarang by the wrist and pulled his hand away, looking elsewhere from the other's questioning gaze.

Hwoarang was befuddled, but he didn't push Jin to answer his piling queries. Before he could say anything at all, however, Jin turned over his side and closed his eyes for the day.

Hwoarang stayed up a while longer, sulking over the events of the day, until his body began to beg him for rest. He slept on the couch and his back began to complain.

* * *

Jin awoke the next day to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon. He sat up with a strained groan and watched Hwoarang cooking breakfast with a slight hump to his back. Jin's chest constricted with worry and guilt and he spoke without thought.

-"You've been sleeping on the couch."- He stated the obvious.

Hwoarang laughed, -"Good morning to you too."

-"Hwoarang."

-"I'm fine,"- He said flatly, scooping the greasy meat from the newly bought pan over the newly bought burner. He's officially broke now, -"Hope you're hungry."

-" _Hwoarang_."- Jin called again, with more depth this time, and it caught his roommate's attention.

Hwoarang sighed in defeat, -"Yeah, I've been sleeping on the couch. So what?"

-"It can't be comfortable."

-"It's not, but it doesn't matter,"- Hwoarang spat as he turned to Jin's with a plate filled with eggs and bacon on his hands, -"Are you gonna eat this or not?"

Jin nodded slowly and Hwoarang walked towards him to leave his plate over the bed. Jin watched as he returned to the counter for his plate and made his way towards the couch to watch TV as he ate.

-"It never bothered you before."- Jin commented after a few quiet minutes, picking on his food glumly.

-"Huh?"- Hwoarang muttered with his mouth full, never looking back at Jin from where he sat.

-"Sleeping with me."

Hwoarang froze as his mind involuntarily summoned the memory of the time when they used to share a room in the sorry excuse of a lodgment from their high school, Hwoarang used to think. They were really close back then and sleeping in the same bed hardly bothered neither of them. All the rooms with three or more beds had been taken and the duo were forced to choose between the measly ones with one bed and no kitchen.

With the memory came nostalgia, anguish, and a pulsing headache he couldn't subdue no matter how many times he rubbed his temples.

But Jin was waiting for him to say something. Maybe it was time to talk, -"Yeah, well… it wasn't me who suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth and became a stranger."- And he regretted it the second he gaped his mouth because he knew it'd hurt Jin. He didn't add anything else to fix his blunder, either. Jin _did_ disappeared and became a stranger.

That struck a nerve in Jin. He tensed his jaw and felt his pulse hitching to erratic levels as he clutched the bed's sheets at his sides. Deep breath after deep breath, Jin tried to ignore and control the pokes of the devil gene on his conscience, -"You don't understand, Hwoarang."- It's all he could bring himself to say. He doesn't want to cause another incident, much less inside a motel.

Hwoarang suddenly rose to his feet, arms flung in the air, -"Aaaand we're back to square one!"- He was moody. He blamed his sore back, not Jin. Definitely not Jin for causing him to pull an all-nighter just thinking about him and the events of the previous day, -"I _don't_ understand because _you_ never said anything! You left without a single damn word and I had no fucking clue what the hell was happening with you! Hell, I still don't!"

Jin was gritting his teeth. His jaw was aching badly. He doesn't think he'll be able to keep his mouth shut for another minute, not if Hwoarang doesn't stop yapping. There's just so much bottled up.

-"I… I fucking waited for you, Jin! And I looked for you after weeks of hearing nothing from you!"- Hwoarang continued his rant as he stomped to where Jin sat, frustrated in a frenzy of mixed emotions and thoughts he had been dying to voice out for years. He became oblivious of what his mouth spilled, but he didn't cared, -"You _promised_! You promised you'd come back to spar with me again, like we used to! Old times sake, remember? Old times! But I guess I can't take the promises of a freaking devil, can I?!"

That did it for Jin. Hwoarang was near enough for him to lurch upward and take hold of his shirt, completely ignoring the pain that churned his entire body from head to toe. The plate of his breakfast fell, but Jin ignored it and pulled the red-haired fighter down until their faces were evened and only a few inches apart. The lack of space, the heat and sweat between them bypassed both their consciousness.

And that sort of hostility, no matter how small, knocked Hwoarang out of his frenzy. He has never seen Jin lose his cool before.

-"I never said anything because of _your_ indifference, Hwoarang! You didn't care about anything or anyone other than yourself and your stupid scheme of proving to be the best fighter!"- Hwoarang was stuck at 'stupid'. Jin rarely swears, -"You only came to me to fight, not because you cared! How can I say anything to someone so ignorant!? How can I expect help from someone like that, and worse, someone who I considered a friend?"- Jin meant his words, but there was more to it.

Hwoarang's ears were ringing the more his chest and head palpitated. With the revelation, out of Jin's mouth, which wasn't something Hwoarang wasn't aware of, the taekwondo fighter was struck and left speechless. Hwoarang believed Jin, but knew there was more to his words.

It created a perfect opportunity for him to open his mouth and speak out, in any case.

He has been rehearsing this for a while now.

 _Guess I needed to hear it from you,_ he mused as he came to the realization that it was all he needed. He needed to hear from Jin how ignorant and indifferent he used to be. Hwoarang knew it, he knew he was a lowly jerk and had intended to apologize to Jin, tell him how guilty he felt and how much he regretted his actions, but something held him back. Jin. He needed to hear it from Jin.

-"I was stupid, so damn stupid,"- His hands moved over Jin's and they were quivering with frustration and fear, -"And I'm so sorry, Jin. I should've realized sooner that I was a damn prick. Maybe if I had… things would've been different."

Jin observed his friend, stupefied and speechless, and saw genuine guilt in his eyes as he tightened his fingers around Jin's hands.

-"I was so stuck-up that I choose to ignore you, thinking whatever you were going through was nothing too serious, nothing bigger nor more important than me, but that wasn't supposed to matter. No matter how small or big your problems were, I was supposed help… as your friend, and I failed… big time,"- A low, bitter chuckle slipped past Hwoarang's lips, accompanied by an escaped tear from his red-ringed eyes. Jin loosened his grip on Hwoarang's shirt at the sight, -"All I wanted was… to be with you, to follow you wherever you go, because I… I admire you. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

Jin noted the reluctance in his voice as he spoke, aside from the unsteady pattern between his words. There was more than Hwoarang let on. He meant to say something else.

-"I'm… really, really, really sorry, Jin. I hope… I hope you can forgive me too,"- He really hoped so, but it's been years and the gap was too long. Things were different, -"And if you don't, well… you still have to stick with me because I'm not letting you leave yet."

Jin was at a loss for words. The man before him, yet again, amazed him with his sincere words. Not ever has Jin heard him speak like that, much less about him. This unpremeditated journey they've taken… has proven to be quite the surprise. They've both learned traits and facts about each other they have never known before.

Just as Hwoarang wasn't being entirely honest, Jin wasn't either, but this moment… was too precious for both of them to muck up. Jin suddenly remembered, sometime in their journey, feeling Hwoarang's fingers wiping a tear from his face. He did the same; he stretched his arm up, painfully so, and gently brushed the tear that slid down Hwoarang's cheek. The red-head wasn't expecting the gesture, but he welcomed it, -"That… doesn't sound so bad. I forgive you, Hwoarang. We're both at fault, anyways. I didn't know you felt so guilty."

-"There's a lot you don't know,"- Hwoarang took a deep breath and lowered Jin's hand, -"How about we start again, from scratch? You and me?"

Jin has never wanted anything more in his life. He was in the midst of answering when an unbearable pain assaulted his body; Jin grunted and fell back on the bed, gripping his abdominal wound and feeling it damp with blood.

Hwoarang quickly looked for his medical kits. Before he started tending to his re-opened wounds, Hwoarang paused and looked at Jin expectantly, -"I take it that's a yes?"

Jin smiled weakly and nodded.

Hwoarang tried, but failed, to contain his joy.

The process could go wrong or right, slow or fast, but it began that night when Hwoarang, out of habit, prompted to rest on the couch until Jin called him on it.

-"Sleep here. I won't mind."- Jin said, laying on the bed for the night.

Hwoarang couldn't see him, but he knew Jin was serious, -"Look, I don't wanna take up of your space. What if I end up hurt-"

-"Hwoarang,"- Jin wasn't having his excuses anymore, -"Please."

His back didn't complain when he laid down and he couldn't suppress a sigh of content from filling the otherwise quiet room. Jin chortled.

-"Don't say it."- Hwoarang spat, a hidden, playful smirk on his lips as he rolled over his side, back facing his friend, to give Jin as much space as he could.

The room went silent again for a few seconds until Jin spoke, -"I told you."

-"Damn you, Kazama."

* * *

That same night, Hwoarang felt the mattress beneath him trembling, heard low, muffled whimpers and short, unsteady spurts of breath. He rolled to his other side to face his friend's back and realized that it was him causing the distortion. It was Jin who silently sniveled and whimpered in his sleep.

Hwoarang poked his shoulder, -"Jin?"- But he received no response, only more soft cries of fear. Worry and pity spurred Hwoarang to think of a solution for his friend's infliction. He deduced Jin was having a nightmare.

And his deduction was proved assertive when Jin began to murmur to himself, -"N… no… please…,"- He clutched the bed sheets to his chest again and Hwoarang thought it must be a habit of his when he feels anxious or panicked, -"… don't… don't hurt him…"

Blood Talons did the first idea that crossed his mind and that was to press his body against Jin's and toss his arm over the other's waist to spoon him in a secure lock. Hwoarang reached for the soft sheet and pulled it over their bodies, trying to emanate as much heat as possible. Jin's shaking wasn't caused by cold, but he hoped the heat from his body would lull his friend from the nightmare. With his face buried in the crook of Jin's neck and his other arm serving as an additional pillow, Hwoarang began to whisper soothing words into the other's ear, all the while ignoring how good Jin smelled and how cozy he was feeling being this close to his perpetual crush.

-"Jin, hey. It's not real. It's just a nightmare,"- He stroked Jin's abdomen in slow, steady circles, feeling the sturdy shape of his celiac muscles under his fingers. Hwoarang ignored his growing arousal. He had to do anything to pull Jin's mind out of the nightmare, -"I'm right here. You're not alone."

After several minutes of gentle strokes and soothing words, Jin's body relaxed and his breathing pattern returned to normal. Hwoarang waited for any signs that his partner was awake; he wanted to know if he was uncomfortable with the position they shared.

Amidst the darkness of the room, Hwoarang saw Jin's head swiveling slightly until their eyes met over the karate fighter's shoulder, -"Hwoarang…?"- He slurred sleepily, his voice laced with a whit of fear.

-"Hey,"- The-read replied, struggling to remain calm. His guts were churning with an undeniable heat and desire, -"You were having a nightmare. Though I'd help, y'know, being in the same bed and all. Hope you don't mind."

-"N-no…,"- Jin stammered, but seemed decisive, -"It's alright."

Jin doesn't mind the embrace, not at all, but he couldn't help feeling rather flustered and nervous of his love interest's closeness to him.

Silence engulfed the room once more until Hwoarang gathered enough courage to ask _the_ question, -"Wanna talk about it?"

Jin nibbled on his quivering lips as the memories of the nightmare popped into his mind. He kept it to himself, but eventually, as he lazed increasingly, Jin narrated the nightmare to him: it was Jin watching the devil gene, with his own body, murdering Hwoarang.

-"It doesn't matter,"- Jin said suddenly, clasping his hand over Hwoarang's, the one that gently stroked him into calmness. Hwoarang shivered and nearly squealed at the touch, -"Because it wasn't real. I would never do that to you."

Hwoarang smiled in the dark, -"Exactly. Glad you got it down."

Jin felt the shape of Hwoarang's lips curving into a smile against the nape of his neck and it summoned a blazing heat to his face. He was glad Hwoarang's couldn't see him, -"Thank you… Hwoarang. For this and… for everything."

Hwoarang shrugged slightly, -"You know what I'm gonna say. It's nothing."

The red-head heard Jin chuckle lowly for a short moment, -"I know."

The room went quiet once more. Hwoarang, absentmindedly, continued to stroke Jin's skin. The silence bored him and he poked Jin's shoulder gently to see if he fell asleep. A relieved smiled bloomed on his lips when he noticed the other still as a rock and breathing steadily in slumber.

Hwoarang exhaled before he closed his eyes and submerged himself in sleep too.

* * *

 **That was cute wasnt it**


	11. XI

**Soooo... things are starting to get rlly gay here XD but im all for gayness ;D**

 **And nope this is not the last chapter either LOL**

 **Disclaimer: i dnt own tekken**

* * *

The King of The Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

XI

-"Hooray, you can walk again. Good job."- Hwoarang muttered as he clapped his hands indifferently.

Jin was leaning against the wall, hunched with an arm around his abdomen and whimpering with every little step he took. He has recovered enough to at least stand and walk around the room, albeit slowly and onerously, but his body was still too wrecked for him to move about for more than ten minutes. He was basically forcing himself. If he continued, his wounds could re-open and there weren't enough bandages to cover them all up again.

Hwoarang heard his cue to help Jin back to bed. Wrapping an arm around his back, Hwoarang dragged and sat Jin onto bed.

-"You don't sound so glad."- Jin commented, sitting on the edge of the soft surface.

Blood Talon cleared his throat and waved his hand, dismissing the other's comment as he surveyed Jin's body for any nasties, -"Nah, I am, really. Why wouldn't I be?"- Truth be told, he wasn't _too_ happy with the advancement. It meant that Jin's day to leave him alone, _again_ , was getting closer, -"Er, shouldn't they have healed by now?"- He changed the subject.

Jin wasn't dumb. In addition, Hwoarang was utterly readable. He knew the red-head wasn't particularly jolly of his recovery; he _was_ glad, it was _his_ work after all, but because of another reason all together, Jin's recovery upset him. He knew Jin will leave the day he fully recovers, -"They should… _if_ they were any ordinary wounds."

-"Whaddaya mean?"- Hwoarang inquired. He was curious, but he wanted to keep talking about something else other than his not-so-happiness of Jin's recovery.

-"The exorcist. His weapons were enchanted with holy magic."

-"Oh,"- Hwoarang remembered the man's magic, -"And that goes for his weird magic too?"

Jin nodded.

-"Bah, he was a load of nothin',"- Hwoarang smirked with a smug curve to his lips as he boasted, -"Kicked his ass pretty quick."

-"Did you, now?"- Jin jibbed, smiling slightly. He enjoyed teasing Hwoarang. Watching him scrunching his face in agitation was one of the many things Jin loves to see out of the red-head.

Hwoarang's heart leapt at the sight, but he shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his arms over his chest as a coverup for his fluster, -"Hell yeah. He was no match for my taekwondo. Too bad you don't remember."

-"Well, you _did_ said that you would tell me all about it."- Jin reminded him.

And Hwoarang could _not_ stop himself from recounting the fight completely, with details and the like. He, of course, excluded the part where Jin butted in. He had it all under control. Hwoarang was the hero, not Jin. Jin was the victim.

Jin, in all honesty, didn't cared about the other boasting and belittling him to a damsel in distress sort of character. He just loved listening to him.

Hwoarang was in the middle of narrating the part where he flipped the Italian into the air like a coin when a sudden gust of wind drafted through the small window of the room and past Jin, making his front hair dance gracefully.

It was a beautiful sight, until Hwoarang's nostrils were invaded by a foul smell. He coughed and pinched his nose, stepping away from Jin, -"Uh, you stink. Bad."- Right, Hwoarang didn't bathed or changed Jin's clothing the past four days. He didn't dare.

-"I… do?"- Jin sniffed himself and made a face of disgust. He lifted himself up from the bed slowly and carefully, one arm pressing on his abdominal gash as he dragged his feet toward the bathroom.

Hwoarang spoke immediately and reached for his friend, -"Wait! I'll help… you…"- Then he realized the true nature of the situation and his arm fell.

Jin spoke calmly, but a light blush was spreading over his face, -"It's alright, Hwoarang. You've done enough already."

Before Hwoarang could protest, Jin already disappeared, closing the door to the bathroom behind him. Gnawing at his nails nervously, his mind packed with what-if questions, Hwoarang paced the room, but nothing could quell his anxiety.

At one point, when he couldn't hold still anymore, he knocked on the door, hearing the shower running, -"H-hey, everything alright in there?"- And he hope he didn't sound like a pervert.

He heard Jin's low, guttural response. He could only _hope_ he was all right.

The second time he came around to ask the same question, he saw the door mildly open. He could've sworn Jin closed the door after him, but the knob could be broken and shitty. Like everything else in the room.

He didn't want to bother Jin or invade his privacy, but he couldn't stop himself from taking a quick peek inside through the gap.

 _Sweet fuck,_ Hwoarang cursed mentally when Jin's backside came into view. He was under the stream of the shower, arms slumped at his sides and head looking up while the water droplets sloshed over his skin. Blood Talons eyes surfed lower to his perfectly-rounded rear and swole thighs.

Hwoarang gulped and ran his tongue over his lips.

 _Damn_.

Jin always had a nice ass, but now… _man, does it look better than ever, all glossy and wet_. If only he could turn just a little…

He looked so incredible under the shower, like a sculpture to be praised at. Hwoarang was about to praise that ass until he heard Jin groaning. He was wincing, tensing his jaw, and twitching at the jabs of pain when the water sipped into his wounds. Hwoarang noticed how he struggled to lift his arms, trying to reach for the soap. He missed a step and nearly fell until he clumsily leaned against the damp, tiled walls.

Hwoarang then noticed the faint splotches of blood on his body and the tiled floor. They became clearer the more he stared at them.

He needed help, and Hwoarang didn't even thought about it twice when he slammed the door open and literally lunged inside to his friend's aid.

-"H-Hwoarang!?"- Jin nearly shrieked, trying to cover his privates from Hwoarang's wondering gaze, but the position he was in made it too difficult.

Hwoarang was onto him in the blink of an eye, -"Take it easy, Jin, goddammit!"- He hooked his arms underneath Jin's stout shoulders to carefully lift him up, -"Now I gotta clean these! And there's no more bandages, remember?!"

Jin was too out of his mind to reply. Hwoarang was _inside_ the bathroom, with _him_ , and Jin was _naked._ Completely _naked._ Hwoarang didn't even cared if he was getting soaked. He doesn't know if he even noticed. Jin's whole body was set ablaze as he became too aware of Hwoarang proximity, and he was steaming under the cold water of the shower and the humidity in the air. It was too dizzying and Hwoarang's touch on his wet skin made the situation worse.

-"Hey, are you listening to me?"- Hwoarang was frustrated. Call him hypocrite, but Jin's stubbornness pissed him off real time, -"You don't care enough about yourself so I gotta do it _for_ you, huh?"- He wasn't really thinking when he spoke out his frustration, but that was as close as it could get.

Jin only stared at him, eyes wide and face utterly red. He hoped Hwoarang would read his expression. He was too embarrassed to tell Hwoarang to leave or _at least_ turn around to give him _some_ privacy. This was all too much for Jin to process. His mind was in a fizzle.

-"Y'know, you should let me help you,"- When Hwoarang's panic induced frenzy finally subsided, it all came down on him and his entire being caved in on himself; he was _in_ the shower and Jin, Jin fucking Kazama, was _naked_. The guy who he has been crushing on _hard_ since his school days was in all his naked glory before him. But he couldn't freak out, not now when he needs him. Hwoarang gulped and forced his mind to focus on the situation at hand, ignoring the heat and humidity all around them, -"Errr, just turn around or… something. I won't stare."- He lied, scratching his nape, and looking away from Jin's… _exposedness_.

Jin was hesitant for a few moments; he trusted Hwoarang, enough to let him help with bathing, but he needed to calm down. He wasn't a school boy anymore and it was embarrassing how easily flustered he gets when Hwoarang does… _anything_ for him. It was even more embarrassing how fast he gets _hopeful_ too.

 _This doesn't mean anything,_ he told himself.

Finally, Jin gulped and nodded, turning his body around for Hwoarang and giving him the go-ahead from over his shoulder.

Hwoarang stared at Jin's ass again. And he might've noticed. Hwoarang didn't know.

-"Hwoarang?"

Now Hwoarang knew Jin _did_ notice he was staring. _Fuck,_ -"Wha…? Sorry, I was…,"- _Staring at your perfect ass,_ but how could he say that without sounding too perverted and obvious?Exactly, he couldn't, -"N-never mind."

Jin tried to, but the image of Hwoarang's eyes on his body was a tough one to break.

Hwoarang cleared his throat for the hundredth time that day and reached for the soap to start washing Jin's masterpiece of a fucking bod - _body._ His body. Chafing his palms with lather beforehand, Hwoarang began scrubbing Jin's shoulder blades first and the feel of his rippled muscles under the skin of his palms was utterly invigorating. Jin's body first reaction was to shudder at the touch, but ultimately, he relaxed and his shoulders slumped; it was a touch he was familiar with, after all.

Hwoarang continued southward, down the length of his arms and twisting around his wrists. He prepared his hands with soap again and returned to his shoulders, making a sharp turn to his scarred back. The shear of the torn wing caused Hwoarang's chest to constrict and he thoughtlessly grazed his fingers over the wound as his mind wreathed around the memory of having witnessed the horror. The grating sound of the teared wing was still clear, accompanied by Jin's pitched shriek.

Jin flinched, noticing the heavy silence and abrupt halt, -"Hwoarang…?"- He faintly felt his friend's touch on one of his injuries of his back and it made his skin prickle, -"Are you…?"- He looked over his shoulder at Hwoarang and saw him staring sorrowfully at his back.

Hwoarang was snapped from his trance, -"Crap,"- He wiped at his eyes, -"Was I gone too long?"

-"N-no."

-"I'm fine, I just… remembered something,"- Hwoarang started to scrub Jin's back again in silence for a few minutes until he couldn't abide with it anymore, -"I can still hear it, y'know."- He began to ramble. He hated the silence. It made him talk too much and say weird things.

-"Hear what?"- Jin asked. He had no idea what Hwoarang was talking about.

-"You probably don't remember, but… I saw it and I can't forget it. I can't forget the fucking sound."- Hwoarang was rambling and his tone of voice was unsteady.

-"The sound of what, Hwoarang?"- Jin pried again, uneasy. Hwoarang usually doesn't get like this. Never, really. What did he saw on his back, other than his countless injuries?

-"The sound of your wings being wringed out of your back, Jin. That sound."- He almost spat.

Jin doesn't remember, -"I… I don't remember."- He does, however, remember experiencing pain. A pain that triggered the devil gene.

-"Yeah, well… I wish I didn't."

-"I'm sorry you had to see that."- Jin apologized. He didn't know what else to say. It must have been horrible, to get him all petrified like that.

-"It wasn't your fault, dumbass."- Hwoarang argued and even punched Jin, too close to one of his shears.

In response, Jin grunted with a whetted tic of his muscles.

-"Fuck! I'm sorry!"- Hwoarang barked an apology and, to fix his blunder, he began to massage the spot gently with his thumb pressing on Jin's flesh, impulsive as usual.

Jin exhaled a short, puffy spurt of breath of reprieve at the slow but gentle work of Hwoarang's fingers on his sore spot. His hindered muscles eased, his head fell to the side, heavy with alleviation, and his eyes shuttered mildly. That felt good. Really good.

 _Too good._

-"You… you like that?"- Hwoarang inquired, both aghast and impressed by his friend's reaction. He was proud of himself, of his discovery. Who would've thought Jin the hardass would have an indistinct, uncharted, sensitive side to him? He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to discover more. Shuffling a little closer to Jin, he stretched and scoured his nimble fingers faster to cover a larger area.

Jin didn't answer; he only allowed Hwoarang's fingers to work on him. He was afraid of opening his mouth and mutter something too embarrassing to bear.

But Hwoarang was persistent. He wanted to know what other sounds he could draw out of Jin's mouth.

 _Fuck, Jin, at least lemme hear it again,_ he cursed, biting his lips in concentration as he picked his pace and lifted his hands to massage Jin's shoulders. He pressed both his thumbs on each shoulder blade and the stiffness on them caused Hwoarang to wonder if his friend ever gets a break, -"You're too stiff,"- Hwoarang murmured in thought, -"You need to relax more, Jin..."

But that was like a farfetched dream to Jin, too out of his league with everything that is happening. There was too much on his plate for him to just lay down and take a long breather. He couldn't allow himself the privilege… or it will be his undoing. It would be the perfect opportunity for his enemies to swop in and seize him.

Hwoarang was tenacious, however. He leaned in closer to whisper in the other's ear, -"C'mon, it's just us here. We're safe. Besides, you've earned this."- He might be coaxing Jin, but he was saying the truth. Jin does deserve this kind of treatment after everything he's been through.

Jin wanted to believe that. He wanted to sink and drown himself in the comfort of Hwoarang's hands. He wanted it for so long. What harm could it bring now? Decided, he exhaled again and sloped back against his friend for better abrasion, closing his eyes mildly and parting his lips slightly to breathe out a quiet moan of satisfaction when Hwoarang continued to massage his stiff shoulders.

From where Hwoarang was stationed, he heard it clear as daylight and it was everything he hoped it would be; it caused his body to shiver in delight from head to toe and it stemmed a certain tightness in between his legs he hoped the other wouldn't notice. _God, this is embarrassing,_ he admitted, fumbling his legs in discomfort.

But then Hwoarang pressed a particular spot on Jin's back that caused the other to visibly shudder and murmur the world's quietest 'god', followed by a throaty: -"Hwoarang…"

Hwoarang froze for a split second to fathom the meaning behind the call. It sounded full of bliss, like Jin was really enjoying Hwoarang's massage, but it also had a warning edge to it. Hwoarang didn't know what to do; what he did _want_ to do… was to keep going, despite his inner voice of reason telling him the act was getting a little too weird.

 _But… this is fine. This is a normal thing to do, right?_

His voice of reason proved to be correct when Jin suddenly placed a shaky hand over Hwoarang's, still looking up front.

Hwoarang broke the icy silence, -"Err, better?"

Jin just nodded. He didn't want to look at Hwoarang. He was too embarrassed. What the hell got over him?

-"Sorry. Didn't mean it,"- Hwoarang apologized again before continuing to wash his back. The lower half of Jin's body was the hardest part of this whole juncture; if Hwoarang could sweat under the stream of water, he would be as he washed his friend's butt and the backside of his legs. He was kneeling and to say the view was fantastic was putting it mildly. To be able to touch that ass, first off, was another dream come true, -"Uh, all done here. Need help with, erm… the front?"- Hwoarang offered. Damn him, he didn't want the moment to end. He wanted to keep touching Jin. Out of all the dreams he's had about Jin, of kissing and sleeping with him, this was the most he could get and he doesn't want it to end.

He thought Jin would deny his help, but when the taciturn man nodded and turned around ever so slowly instead, Hwoarang was astounded. His eyes immediately fell to a certain organ between his legs. Hwoarang felt all sort of things then; his legs went weak, his heart rate spiked to impossible levels, his whole body was heating again and his head was buzzing with many undue thoughts and images.

And, _oh man… was it always that big?_

Jin, on the other hand, felt exposed, despite trusting Hwoarang. It wasn't the first time he stood naked before the red-head, but this time… it was different. They have grown and it's been years. And not to forget his undying romantic regard towards the other. Because of that, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

He relaxed after a few seconds. They were men, after all. _This… this is normal, right?_

For it being a normal thing, Hwoarang was sure acting weird.

Jin noticed him staring south at his privates, but before he could react or say anything at all, Hwoarang doused his hands with soap to wash his chest; starting with his pectorals, down his abdomen and finally his hips. The taekwondo's hands did a number of things on him. He always found himself shuddering and inclining closer to him, always under the heavy-lidded, curious green eyes of Hwoarang, all so he could feel more of him and his touch. When Hwoarang's fingers clasped around his hip-bone, Jin unconsciously stirred his hips and inched even closer.

Jin eyeballed Hwoarang from the proximity and he thought that the red-head looked tight in his soaked clothes, making his muscles protrude and stand out better than ever. That's when he noticed an injury in the shape of a perfect circle just under his shoulder.

-"Hwoarang,"- Jin called, automatically reaching for his vest to expose the untended wound, -"You were injured…"

Hwoarang looked down and shrugged nonchalantly, -"Huh, whaddaya know, I forgot all about it."

But Jin wasn't joking, -"Take it off."- He ordered.

-"Wh-whoa, hold on,"- He stammered. Having Jin naked was one thing on its own, but Hwoarang too? -"I'm fine, really. I'll deal with it later."

-"It's infected, Hwoarang."- Jin insisted, giving Hwoarang a serious look.

Hwoarang just shrugged, hoping Jin would drop it, but Jin wasn't having any of it. He gripped the collar of Hwoarang's vest with both hands and ridded him of his upper clothing in the blink of an eye.

Hwoarang nearly squealed and fumbled around for his footing, -"Wh-what're you doing, Jin?"

-"Taking care of you."- Jin replied lowly, eyes bored on the injury. It was deep and festering, oozing blood and suppuration. With the wound exposed, Jin's chest hollowed with anguish. Hwoarang took a big one for him. All this time he has risked himself for him. His heart swelled with adoration and guilt.

-"It's just a splinter, Jin. Nothing compared to yours,"- Jin snatched the soap from the red-head's hands to clean the injected wound thoroughly. Hwoarang winced and scrunched his face when Jin drove his thumb in the hole to disinfect his tissue, -" _Fuck,_ that hurts!"- He whined, glaring daggers at the other.

Jin twisted his fingers before being satisfied enough to push Hwoarang under the stream and allow the water to pour over him and wash the soap off his injury.

Hwoarang sighed in relief before clicking his tongue and slapping Jin's hands away, -"Hey, warn me next time you do something like that, alright? It hurts more when you don't see it coming."

-"Sorry."- He slurred, looking down in guilt, and he wasn't thinking when he closed the little space between them to plant a chaste kiss over the wound.

Hwoarang wasn't expecting that either, at all, but the feel of Jin's wet lips on his sore skin made everything better. Even the pain healed. On the off hand, it was driving him crazy. His mouth felt so soft, so tender and warm that Hwoarang couldn't stop speculating how they'd feel on his lips, around his shaft or deep in his ass.

He could swear it was getting really hot in the bathroom.

Or was it him?

Then he felt his pants getting unbearably tight.

It was definitely him.

Now Hwoarang knew he was undoubtedly sweating, even under the constant stream of the shower; he didn't care that it doesn't make sense. His mind was in a treadmill to overdrive, running on every wet dream he has ever had about Jin and his whole body felt hot, hard, and shuddering in anticipation. Breathing became a toil. How could _one_ kiss from Jin cause all this to him?

As if Hwoarang wasn't teetering over the edge of his self-control already, Jin had to look up from where his lips were still flitted on his skin under heavy lashes. And was that… lust in his eyes?

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…!_

Hwoarang couldn't take the tension anymore.

-"Jin,"- He whined breathlessly, tightening his hands into fists at his sides, -"I can't… I can't take it anymore."

Jin parted a little from Hwoarang's body to gaze at him intensely.

And under that gaze, Hwoarang broke. He reached for Jin's head, one hand around his neck and gripping his nape and the other's fingers interlaced in his black hair, and smashed their lips together.

Jin made a muffled sound of surprise and even tensed at the sudden act, but he never once pushed the other away. He didn't want to. He wanted this as much as the red-head did. The thin cord that was their sexual tension finally snapped.

It was desperate, hasty, and utterly messy, but Hwoarang didn't care. Licking his way all around Jin's lips and into his mouth, Hwoarang savored the inside of Jin with sloppy slaps of his lips and breathless moans, occasionally swirling his tongue around the other's and clicking his teeth. He pressed himself even closer to Jin's unclad body, searching for friction, and his heart's rate increased to unnatural levels when he felt Jin's sturdy hands on his hips.

-"Fuck…,"- Hwoarang rasped between the clumsy kisses, -"Jin, wh… what the fuck are we-"

Jin's tongue was inside Hwoarang's mouth and toying with his before he could finish. Jin didn't know and his head was too light to think about it. Destiny's Child was in heady arousal; he was completely exposed and his manhood was twitching with need. He wanted Hwoarang to know. He wanted him to feel it; he grinded his hips against Hwoarang's groin and the pleasure it ebbed caused him to moan into the other's mouth and his body to shiver from head to toe.

Hwoarang felt Jin's prick pocking wantonly on his own hardness and his gutsy respond was to give Jin exactly what he wanted, which resulted to be the same thing _he_ wanted, but when Jin's fingers began to fumble for his pants…

It was as if he was run-over by a train, except the train was his mental manifestation of _reality_.

Hwoarang pulled back abruptly with a wet pop, hands on Jin's shoulders and head hung. He panted raggedly, chest heaving while he gripped the other's shoulders, -"St-stop…,"- He slurred, -"What the _fuck_ are we doing?"

Jin was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that.

-"This… this shouldn't have happened,"- Hwoarang gulped and continued, never looking up at Jin, -"Shit, this is… _fuck…_ ,"- He cursed and straightened up, stepping out of the shower while avoiding Jin's gaze. He almost tripped, head light and body still aroused, -"Just… just forget about all this and don't you dare mutter a word."

Before Jin could say or do anything, at all, Hwoarang was out of the bathroom _and_ the motel altogether after snatching his coat on his way out. He wasn't bothered by his soaked pants or the odd looks he received from passersby as he stormed to the near kitschy bar just beside the minimarket. He quickly sat on one of the stools and ordered a beer with a swift motion of his fingers.

The bartender gave him a once over before sliding his drink across the table.

Hwoarang drank to drown his lousy mind and lost count of the beers he's had. Maybe ten…? He was too wasted to care.

Despite his inebriation, he felt eyes boring on his back for constant hours. He peeked over his shoulders and spotted a man shooting him the bed eyes. Hwoarang's body shuddered and his skin prickled at the memory of Jin and the expression he wore when he looked up at him while kissing his injury.

 _Damn you, Kazama,_ he cursed with scowl and a quick shake of his head.

Clicking his tongue, Hwoarang gestured for the man to accompany him. He was still horny, itching for sexual release, and he didn't want to think about Jin. At all. He was extremely frustrated and the mere thought of the man enkindled his frustration further.

-"Buy me a drink and we'll talk."- He barked once the man sat beside him.

The man ordered two drinks and handed Hwoarang his, -"You seem frustrated."- He commented, popping his beer open with his thumb.

That ticked the red-head off. He looked at the man and was immediately turned off. _Another hillbilly,_ he thought. The man was a total schlub; with a filthy air around him, a nasty beer belly and a dirty, grizzly beard Hwoarang did not wanted near him,-"That's none of your business."

-"No, but I can make it better."- He suggested with a perverse tone, running his tongue over his arid lips.

Hwoarang's expression twisted into disgust, but he didn't wanted to go back to the motel yet and this guy was more than eager to pay for his beers, get him drunk and bed him, -"Need more drinks."

The man obliged and continued to pay for Hwoarang's drink. They shared idle chit-chat with the occasional pick-up line and hint for needy sex from the stranger, but Hwoarang never budged from his seat. He might be in need of sexual attention, but Hwoarang had a decency he needed to keep.

The man's patience naturally ran dry and he confronted Hwoarang, but the red-head was down fifteen (or was it twenty?) beers too low to do anything.

It didn't prevent him from standing up to defend himself, -"Yus' just 'n ugly bear man, _faaaaatty_!"- Hwoarang insulted, swaying on his seat and knocking down his beer, -"No wonder why your wives dump ya'!"

Bear man and some other drunkards attacked him and Hwoarang fought back with a clumsy and unbalanced taekwondo. The men were over him in less than five minutes. The bartender didn't seem to care and the patrons corralled to watch the strife with their drinks.

-"Gimme back my money!"- Mister bear man demanded after punching Hwoarang to the ground. It was shameful and Hwoarang knew it will hurt in the morning, along many other things.

-"Try n' take it, _bozo_! Or arr' ya' too stupid, huh?"- Hwoarang slurred with a teasing tone and a snicker to his uneven voice.

He was broke, however. He didn't even have a penny on him and the man grew angrier. He and his pals continued their onslaught on Hwoarang until he could no longer move. He couldn't feel his legs, or his arms, and his head was pounding unbearably. His ears were ringing and he was seeing white and blurry. The red-head just closed his eyes. He didn't care about anything anymore. He might as well die for all he cares.

The hitting and kicking then stopped and the next thing Hwoarang saw when he opened his eyes was Jin beating up the scoundrels. He must be dreaming. He must have been knocked out of his mind. He didn't know and it was too bothering for him to care. There was no end to Jin in his god forsaken dreams. Everywhere he goes, every second he lives and breathes… Jin is always on his mind, no matter how mad he was at him. It's always about Jin.

And, _goddamit,_ he looked sexier than ever fighting those scumbags for his rescue with his awe-inspiring style.

He'd be damned if he ever admitted that, however.

Hwoarang was glad it was just a dream, though. Wouldn't it be ironic if it were real? Blood Talons will be the laughing stock of the month if it were so. Hell, he'd even laugh at himself.

The dream became one hell of a ride when he faintly sensed strong arms around his back and legs, as if a knight in shining armor was carrying him around like a princess, and he genuinely felt safe and comfortable in the imaginary sensation. Hwoarang opted to sink himself further in it until everything went black.


	12. XII

**Heyyyyyyy! So, so, so, so sorry for the delay again but i just rlly wanted to take my time with this since it's finally, truly the LAST chapter so i wanted to make it the best chapter with no errors whatsoever :D**

 **So, like i said in the last chapter, thers a rlly good amount of smut in this so beware! Also, should i leave it T rate or should i change it to M? Please let me know after you read!**

 **Also, tomorrow my goddamn classes in collage start and im just glad i got to finish this before i started**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and i hope you enjoy the last chapter! KUDOS!**

 **Disclaimer: i dunnut own jin nor tekken nor hwoarang**

* * *

The King of The Iron Fist Tournament

 **A Devil's Promises**

 _Jin Kazama/Hwoarang_

XI

Jin thought Hwoarang weighted less. Goes to show that appearances can be deceiving.

Carrying a drunken and beaten Hwoarang on his arms, Jin trudged back to the motel after dealing with the drunkards in the bar that were smothering Hwoarang. After he left, Jin waited for him the rest of the day, aware that he wanted nothing to do with him and only sought time alone after what happened, but as the hours passed… Jin sensed something was awry. Like Hwoarang was in peril. He wasn't certain how. He guessed it must be something in the devil gene. He tried to ignore it because he didn't want to bother Hwoarang, but the foreboding was too coarse to overlook. Without thinking it twice, he rushed to the nearest bar (he knew he'd end up holed up in a bar and down five or more drinks. Hwoarang always had that habit), around midnight, and found the red-head being battered by a handful of choleric men asking for their money.

The Child of Destiny surged with wrath, but he successfully subdued it to avoid triggering the devil gene, and defeated the men.

And now it was his turn to do something for Hwoarang, to take care of him like he has done for him, even if he hurts himself by forcing his body with all the injuries. Hwoarang did the same for him and Jin will do it for him as well.

Jin gently laid Hwoarang on the soft surface of their bed and searched for a towel, bedewed it with cold water and pressed it on the red-head's bruises. It was all he had, but the Korean started to meander nonsense and flutter his arms, hindering Jin in his attempt.

-"Hwoarang, please,"- Jin begged, swatting the other's hands away, -"Stay still."

-"M' still, m' stilll. Geez,"- He slurred and visibly flinched when Jin placed the wet cloth over his bruised cheek. He slapped it away, -"Fuck! S' cold!"

Jin sighed, but a little smile curved his lips, -"I know. It's supposed to be cold, though."- This brought him pleasant memories. Hwoarang had a habit of skipping classes to bunker in the nearest bar he could find and Jin was always the one sober enough to drag him back to their room and care for him. Inebriated, Hwoarang always did mindless things and often got in trouble, but Jin was always there for him.

Or he used to.

-"Nope, no, no, no, nooo,"- Hwoarang shook his head and wagged his finger close to Jin's face, -"You… yus' doin' it all wrong. Yus…,"- The red-head's finger suddenly found Jin's lips and started rubbing them in circles, -"You… have the best frickin' lips I've eva' seen."

Jin's face heated up. In addition, he also always said the weirdest things.

-"Lemme kiss 'em,"- Hwoarang demanded. Jin hesitated, but Hwoarang was persistent and hooked his arms around his neck to pull him down, -"C'mere, c'mere."

Jin could hear his quickening heart beats as Hwoarang pursed his lips and propped closer to him. Their lips grazed before Jin pulled away. From where he was, he could smell the acrid odor of cheap beer. No, he can't kiss a crapulent man who lacked cognition, -"No, Hwoarang. You're drunk."

-"M' not."- The Korean pouted sullenly with arms crossed as Jin pushed him down.

Jin chortled as he picked the soaked cloth and pressed it on Hwoarang's facial bruises, -"That's what you always say."

Hwoarang mocked and imitated Jin's words with a witty gesture of his hands. The Karate fighter left the cold cloth on his forehead and, for a few moments, the room was quiet as Hwoarang only stared at the space before him.

Jin decided to check the fridge for any ice cubes until the Korean spoke out of the blue, startling him, -"M' startin' to think you're the real Jin,"- He then chortled and it had a clear bitterness tone to it, -"Otherwise you would'a kissed me."

Jin didn't answered him and searched the fridge for ice, but found none. With a weary sight, Jin turned to Hwoarang and sauntered towards him, -"Come on. Time to get you sobered."- And it was almost painful how much it brought Jin back to his school days with Hwoarang. They were pleasant memories, and Jin relished them, but it was painful because he knew that that life will never regress, no matter how hard they tried to make it so.

The deal they made, about starting over, was just a fantasy they both decided to enjoy while it lasted.

-"Whaaaa?"- Hwoarang whined.

-"You heard me,"- Jin picked the red-head in his arms again and dragged him towards the bathroom, but Hwoarang lashed onto the door's frame the minute he could, -"Get in the bathroom, Hwoarang. Now."

-"No!"

-"You're acting like a baby."- He always did.

-"That's cuz' I am."

Jin laughed, -"Babies don't get drunk."

-"M' not like most babies,"- He giggled, but his expression morphed into one of voluptuousness as he closed the space between them again, -"N' I can be yours if..."

Jin looked away, but he couldn't ignore the flush and vulnerability on Hwoarang's face, -"No."

-"S' just one _fucking_ …"- He insisted, pursing his lips again and aiming for Jin's neck.

But Jin continued to elude him, albeit with a slight reluctance, -"I said no, Hwoarang. Stop."

-"Yus no fun."

-"And you're irritating."- Jin argued and successfully pushed Hwoarang into the bathroom and under the shower. Quickly turning it on before Hwoarang could escape, Jin watched as he whined under the water and even tried to flee. After what seemed like another hour or so, Hwoarang slumped to the floor and lent against the moist wall with his head hung.

Jin was sitting on the toilet's lid with his elbows propped on his knees, waiting for Hwoarang to sober up, enough to say intelligible words.

-" _Fuck_ …,"- It was the first thing he muttered after long, heavy minutes of silence, with hands on his messy hair. There was still a whit of the alcohol's influence on his tone of voice, -"… my fucking head hurts."

-"Hwoarang,"- Jin called and stood from where he sat to kneel in front of him after turning the shower off, -"How do you feel?"

The red-head groaned, -"I just said my fucking head hurts, dumbass,"- At least now Jin knew that Hwoarang was definitely back to his old self, -"And don't talk. You're making the headache worse."

Jin just sighed in relief and closed his mouth before he could say anything else.

They laid there in silence until Hwoarang prompted to stand up and slipped from his footing. Jin caught him before he could meet the floor with his arms around his waist and the Korean's face landed on Jin's burly chest.

-"You're still here?"- Hwoarang groaned and looked away from Jin, -"Fuck..."- He was the person he wanted to see the least.

Or… was it the most? He didn't know. He was still tipsy; plus, his head was aching, his stomach was nauseated and his face was throbbing.

Now, however, he knew this wasn't a dream.

-"I won't leave you alone. Not as you are now."

Hwoarang replied with a bitter chortle, -"I don't think you can handle me. I'm still kinda drunk and you know how I get, specially at this hour."

-"I think I can and I will,"- Jin insisted and tightened his grip on Hwoarang, -"You did it for me and now it's my turn."

Hwoarang's expression softened and his eyes glistened slightly as he looked up at Jin with awe, -"Damn it, Jin. Why do you have to be so…"- He looked away and bit his lips.

Jin didn't said anything else as he carried a soaked Hwoarang out of the bathroom. He fumbled around his rucksack for a dried change of clothing, but it was empty.

Hwoarang snickered from afar, -"Guess I'll have to sleep in naked tonight."

Jin ignored the comment and the sharp throb of his heart.

With nothing else to do, he climbed to bed for the night and was a tad bit surprised when he saw that Hwoarang was half-naked, only wearing his underwear, unlike he said he'd be. Jin gulped and quickly rolled over his side until his back was facing Hwoarang, -"Night, Hwoarang."

-"Hey, Jin…?"- His friend spoke after a few moments of cold silence.

-"Hm?"

-"I'm about to say something stupid and mushy and you better listen,"- Hwoarang breathed deeply before continuing, -"I -hey, look at me."

Jin was about to turn when he felt his friend's cold hand on his arm. Before he knew it, he was spinning and facing a sulking -and nearly naked, he best not forget- Hwoarang.

-"You told me you'd handle me."- Hwoarang snapped.

-"I will. I just… didn't wanted you to feel uncomfortable."- Jin replied, struggling not to look at Hwoarang's lower body.

Hwoarang's face twisted, -"God, you're supposed to say no."

-"What?"

-"Never mind, just… just listen to me. I really need to say this,"- Hwoarang scurried closer to Jin and the latter tensed slightly, -"You remember how I was always after you?"

Jin nodded. He couldn't forget, even if he wanted to.

-"Well, it was because of a lot of things, but mostly because… I missed you. School was a _living_ hell without you and I hated it. So damn much. I was popular, yeah, but honestly, I only had you as a best friend and when you left… well, I skipped a whole semester,"- There was a pause and even though Jin couldn't really see his friend, he heard him sobbing ever so quietly, -"I fucking admired you, Jin. Still do. The reason why I decided to learn taekwondo was because of you. I wanted to follow you, search for you _everywhere_ because I wanted to surpass you, become a better fighter, but most of all… because I missed you."

Jin was speechless as he searched for his friend's expression.

-"And you know why I missed you?"

Jin's heart rate increased exponentially. His mind quickly traveled back to their ardent moment in the shower; it was perfect and it was all Jin ever wanted in his perilous life. The chances that Hwoarang shared his feelings increased and he wanted to hear it from him, but…

Not under the influence of alcohol.

-"Because aside from me admiring you and you being my best friend, you're my biggest fucking crush. In all the wet dreams I've had, you were in them,"- He laughed ruefully, -"I even used to jerk off at your image when you weren't around. Hell, I sometimes still do."

Blushing, Jin tried to look away but Hwoarang's cold hand on his neck stopped him and his body shivered at the contact.

-"I love you, Jin, and you have no idea what I'd give for the shitty circumstances between us to be different,"- He sighed and rolled over his side and away from Jin's gaze, -"Done. Now let's just forget about all this."

Jin tried, but failed. It was keeping him up all night and, eventually, he grew weary. He dismounted the bed, careful not to wake Hwoarang up, and sauntered blindly towards the bathroom. He lent on the sink, hands flitted to each of side of its edges, while hanging his head low as he wallowed over the events that elapsed that night.

 _I love you, Jin,_ he remembered Hwoarang's words, _and you have no idea what I'd give for the shitty circumstances between us to be different._

Jin gritted his teeth.

 _Me too, Hwoarang._

Once he calmed enough, he returned to bed and immediately saw Hwoarang shivering madly, clutching the sheets to himself.

-"Fuck,"- He cursed lowly to himself between teeth clattering, oblivious to Jin's presence, -"So fucking cold."

Jin mounted the bed and Hwoarang tried to control his shivering.

-"Come here."- Jin said, lifting his side of the sheets and offering more of his space to his friend.

Hwoarang looked over his shoulder, -"I don't think that's-"

-"Hwoarang."

-"Okay, okay, comin'."- Scurrying over the little distance between them, Hwoarang positioned himself close to Jin, until his back was pressed against him.

Jin threw the sheets over them and dropped his head on the pillow with a heavy sigh, trying his best not to focus _too_ much on the fact that Hwoarang's half-naked body was close to his.

-"Sorry."- Hwoarang broke the silence suddenly.

-"What for?"

-"For running off like that."

-"Don't be,"- Jin replied and sighed again, -"I would've done the same. You just beat me to it."- He did felt like running too. It's the thing he does the best, in any case.

The red-head laughed aloud, -"Oh yeah, I did, and I was beaten too."

-"That's what happens when you order beers you can't pay."- Jin chided.

-"I was desperate, okay?"- Hwoarang argued and elbowed Jin's abdomen, -"And there was this perverted, old man that was real eager to pay 'em for me so I just rolled with it."

-"You always were a lure for the older crowd."- Jin jibed and earned himself another elbow to his stomach.

-"Just my luck, huh?"

Silence befell the two for a couple of hours. Jin's eyelids began to close. Being this close to Hwoarang has proven to be profitable for his sleeping issues and he wished it wouldn't end.

-"Thanks… for saving my hide back there."

-"What is it you always say?"- Jin hummed in thought and smiled, looming over Hwoarang's ear to whisper, -"It's nothing."

~ o ~

Jin was expecting his morning to be lousy with Hwoarang's hangover, which consisted of vomits and endless complaints. It was always like that back in school days and Jin was there to clean after him.

He leaned casually against the door's frame and knocked on it lightly, watching Hwoarang lurching over the toilet with shaking arms propped on its round edge. He was still solely on his underwear and Jin could perfectly see his rear from where he stood. If the situation wasn't grave, he'd be drowning on his own drool.

-"Leave me alone."- The Korean snapped.

-"I can't do that."

-"Damn it, Jin,"- If he wasn't in such a foul mood, he'd probably go all _aww_ , -"Not in the mood."- Because really, Jin is being adorable.

-"I know."

-"Then scram."- He barked.

But Jin didn't budge and it was kind of pissing him off. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on the toilet's edge.

He didn't exactly want Jin to see him like this, but then again, he already has before. It's been too long, though. He must seem so pathetic and that's the least he wanted Jin to think of him.

Hwoarang felt spew bubbling up in his gullet, but when he was about to barf, his arms slipped and he lost his position. He closed his mouth and fumbled around for his grip, but his hands were shaking and his head was driving him crazy.

 _Oh well, what the hell?_ He thought, ready to spew all over the floor until he felt two strong hands on his back, hooked under his shoulders, and slowly shift him back to his previous position. His mouth immediately gaped and his body spasmed as he puked.

And he hates to admit that having Jin behind him was making the whole hangover ordeal much better.

-"Better?"- Jin asked after a few minutes of Hwoarang coughing and staring down into the toilet.

-"Y-yeah…,"- He slurred and slowly stood up, -"I'll… clean myself up."

Jin nodded and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Hwoarang to his privacy.

The red-head sighed and stepped inside the shower. Once the water sloshed over his body, he was immediately smitten with the memory of the fervent moment he and Jin shared inside that very shower.

With every detail, he perfectly remembered Jin's scarred lips on his and his tongue touring his mouth thoroughly. He remembers Jin's body tightly pressed against his own as they kissed desperately and, moreover, the feel of his aroused cock poking wantonly on his crotch.

 _God,_ Hwoarangcan still hear Jin's breathless moans after experiencing the pleasuring sensation caused by the heady friction of their bodies, _I'm so fucking horny._

He particularly enjoyed when Jin grabbed him by his hips to grind their groins together.

And how can he forget Jin's majestic body in general? Essentially the large organ between his legs. Hwoarang had wanted to take him in his mouth right then and there and suck him until his lungs collapsed.

He wanted him to fuck him hard right under stream until he was seeing stars.

His body naturally responded to the memory by shuddering and hardening, unbearably so.

-"Damn, I can't control myself when it's about you, Jin, can I?"- He murmured to himself, staring down at his erect prick, -"Shit."

Unable to control himself anymore, Hwoarang pressed himself against the moist wall, with one arm serving as a pillow for his forehead while the other reached for his exposed, needy cock.

He gulped and held his breath when he wrapped his fingers around its head, but the air left his mouth in a puffy burst, accompanied by a low moan.

 _God, this… I really need this_ , he mused while nibbling his wet lips, the mere touch of his own hand driving him over the edge.

He took a harsh intake of breath before he started twisting his wrist and flicking his finger over his penis, which was already spilling small clots of pre-cum, to finally begin his slow strokes over the length of his shaft, squeezing around the base and his testicles. A loud moan resonated at the back of his throat when he summoned Jin in his mind involuntarily and sped his moves. He pumped himself faster, picturing Jin's perfect lips around his cock and his cheeks deflating as he sucked him away. Teetering over the edge, he continued to picture Jin and his tongue swirling around his head and toying with the slit, licking off any pre-cum while he was at it. His hips lurched forward and his breath hitched when he felt the incoming heat of euphoria coiling his guts.

-"Fuck, Jin,"- He moaned against his arm, biting his skin to prevent the embarrassing sounds from reaching a certain someone's ears, -" _Fuck_!"- He finally bleated and exhaled in pure delight when he reached the climax he craved for, dousing his hand with his white mess.

He stood there under the shower for a long while, leaning against the wall while panting and trying to calm his erratic heart rate, before he continued cleaning himself and ultimately stepping outside to meet with his folded clothes at his feet.

 _Jin…_

-"Uh, Jin?"- He called and wondered where the man ran off to when he received no response.

He stepped back in the bathroom and dressed himself up with his newly dried clothes.

-"I got you something."- This time, Jin was outside and waiting for him.

-"Where have you been?"- Hwoarang asked as he dried his hair with a towel. He noticed Jin staring and he tried to ignore it.

-"Earning my way around these."- He lifted a bag hooked on his arm and dug out a variety of sport drinks, a few light snacks, like bananas and crackers, and a satchel of painkillers.

Hwoarang's stomach grumbled at the sight and he quickly snatched the bag from Jin's arms. He stopped and turned to Jin, -"Wait, how did you…?"

Jin smirked and placed a hand on his hip, -"I have my ways."

Hwoarang gulped and could only hope Jin didn't noticed the heat spreading over his cheeks.

 _That was fricking sexy,_ Hwoarang thought as he ripped open the painkillers and swallowed them with the sport drink, _like everything else you do, asshole._

He was reminded yet again of the previous day and its intense events and he couldn't stop thinking about it throughout the rest of the present day.

Suffering from a hangover wasn't giving him any props either. Jin, however… _oh_ that Jin was making it a whole lot better, but it was also frustrating him because he was being too much of a lovable gentleman and a sexy roommate. He was making the process of forgetting, ignoring, and evading the fact that he is head over heels for him more difficult.

And more painfully so to forget their make out session in the bathroom.

Because the way Jin responded to his actions was a clear indicator that that Italian fancy pants was right. Also, the fact that Jin was the one to initially lead him on, with the sultry eyes under heavy lashes and the wet kiss on his wound, was another hint.

Jin does share his feelings for him.

How Hwoarang has caught him stealing yearning looks from time to time further proved it.

The air was thick with unspoken words and tension and Hwoarang didn't know if he could survive the day without saying anything. There was so much he wanted to say, but so little time. Jin was recovering at a faster pace now and that meant their week in the motel was reaching its end.

-"Feel better?"- Jin asked at one point, casually leaning over the couch Hwoarang sat on watching TV, fruitlessly attempting to distract himself while he took a bite of the banana.

Hwoarang laughed bitterly and swallowed the last piece of the fruit, -"Better than yesterday? I guess."- He tossed the peel away.

-"Hm."- Jin hummed in response and was in front of Hwoarang in a microsecond, blocking his view.

-"Hey, I was watching that."- Hwoarang complained, trying to shove Jin's beautiful face away, but he wasn't budging. He was dangerously close and Hwoarang had the impulse to lunge forward and eat those godlike lips.

-"No, no you weren't."- Jin argued as he examined his bruised face. The damage wasn't as bad as it was yesterday, but it was still there; he still had the black eye and the broken nose.

-"Whatever, smartass,"- Hwoarang replied with an eye roll and winced when Jin pressed on a sensitive spot on his face, just below his left eye, -"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, watch it!"

-"Sorry."- Jin apologized.

-"You're not really good at this whole tending thing, huh?"- He teased with a smug smirk, -"Guess I do beat you at something after all."

Jin chuckled, -"You do,"- His laughter downed and his lips curled up into a fond smile as he began to graze his fingers over Hwoarang's jaw absentmindedly while his thumb caressed the sore spot under his left eye, -"Maybe you can teach me..."

-"I'd…"- A throaty hum of delight escaped Hwoarang's lips. He really liked that. Jin's fingers on his beaten skin felt so right and good.

 _I'd love that,_ he thought, but closed his mouth at the last second.

Jin eyes dropped to the red-head's lips. Hwoarang noticed his lustrous eyes running over his mouth and unconsciously inched closer to him, both their hearts throbbing faster as the space between them thinned. Neither of them were reasoning as their lips grazed slightly.

 _Not this again,_ Hwoarang groaned inwardly, _but I want it… I want it so bad._

And so, he didn't shift from his position, only closed his eyes and waited.

 _And I know you want it too, Jin._

But nothing happened and when Hwoarang opened his eyes… it was Jin who backed away this time and was looking down with an obvious pink tint on his cheeks.

Hwoarang felt his chest tightening and his heart shattering, but he attempted to brush it away by changing the subject, -"So, uh… what weird stuff did I say last night?"- Which didn't resulted to be his best idea yet. He literally blurted the first thing in his mind and that's the only thing he has been thinking about.

Jin hesitated and Hwoarang was about to give up when he heard his friend taking a shaky intake of breath, -"You… you said a lot of things."

Hwoarang bit his lips, -"Like what?"

Jin gaped his mouth slightly and, for a moment, Hwoarang was hopeful, all until Jin closed it shut and turned away, -"It doesn't matter. You were still drunk."

The Korean gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue, -"Maybe. Maybe not."

Jin dropped his arms and turned his attention back to Hwoarang. The red-headed fighter thought his expression of utter shock was priceless, -"What?"

-"You heard me,"- Hwoarang replied with a nonchalant shrug, though he was far from being unconcerned, -"Maybe I wasn't drunk."

The look on Jin's face almost made him laugh. _Almost._

Maybe he wasn't as drunk as Jin thought he was. He was tipsy and urpy, even woozy, but not drunk enough to say and do things unwittingly. Definitely not drunk enough to forget the events that transpired. He doesn't think any amount of alcohol could make him forget.

Maybe he did mislead Jin into thinking he was still drunk to say all those personal, awe inspiring words he has been _dying_ to voice out for so long. He saw an opportunity and he took it.

 _No big deal,_ Hwoarang reassured himself.

There was a long, heavy silence between them and Hwoarang was uneasy, on the verge of shouting something, until Jin spoke out of the blue, -"I didn't know you felt like that… about me."

-"I told you… there's a lot you don't know,"- He replied after heaving a sigh and proceeded to stand up. He was nervous, but he wasn't letting it stop him from facing the situation, -"Well, what are we gonna do about it? You know, neither of us have been very subtle. I know you feel the same, Jin."

Jin was nibbling his lips harshly, to the point where his scar was getting ruddy, -"I… I don't know, Hwoarang. But I can't… I can't fight it anymore."

Hwoarang braced himself for the full weight of Jin on his body. They fell over the couch Hwoarang previously sat on and their lips collided as Jin straddled the red-head and grabbed his head to gnaw his mouth. Their teeth clicked as Jin drove his tongue into Hwoarang's cave, hurriedly touring his mouth and savoring every bit of the red-head's saliva while they kissed in a rough, desperate manner.

But the Korean be damned if he allowed Jin one-up him like that. He wanted some of his mouth too. He retaliated just as roughly, pressing himself harder against Jin and pushing his tongue in until they were sucking the air out of each other, filling the space of their room with breathless moans and needy whines.

Hwoarang was running low on air, but he didn't want to give in just yet, not before Jin. Resolute and with adrenaline running high, he pushed Jin to the limit, working his tongue around his lips, biting and even sucking until the man was forced to part and pant for air.

Hwoarang was panting too, but he tried to hide it, -"I… win."- He proclaimed between ragged breaths.

The voluptuous look Jin shot him with was turning Hwoarang on, more than he is already, -"Fine,"- Jin replied and returned to his previous position, this time pressing his lower half over Hwoarang's groin, forcing him to feel the bulge in his pants, -"You win. Now it's time for your reward…"- Jin whispering seductively as he leaned down.

-"My… what-?"- Before Hwoarang could finish, his neck was attacked by Jin's mouth, nibbling and licking his way around his skin, sucking and tugging his earlobe and Hwoarang educed quite the embarrassing moan because, _goddam you, Jin,_ he wished for this exact moment for so long. He couldn't help himself from darting his head back to give Jin more of his skin.

Jin chuckled lowly through his nose as he continued his onslaught, trailing his wet tongue across Hwoarang's jaw and leaving small purple blots as he sucked his skin.

Hwoarang was growing more aroused by the second and he hitched his hips to grind his tent against Jin's in search for friction. They moaned again in unison.

Hwoarang grunted in frustration, flitting both of his hands to the collar of Jin's shirt and pulling him so their lips were grazing as he spoke in a hoarse tone, -"Enough foreplay."

-"Impatient as always, Hwoarang."- Jin commented.

Hwoarang ignored him and started kissing Jin again, pushing his tongue between the other's parted lips and biting harshly, while hastily undoing the shackles of his belt. He snagged his fingers on the bottom brim of Jin's shirt to climb his hand up until he rendered him shirtless. He tossed the shirt aside and pulled back from Jin's mouth for a second to ogle at his strapping chest and abdomen. Failing to notice he was licking his lips in the process, he started to fondle the body before him, feeling every inch and bump of Jin's muscles under his palms.

-"I thought you wanted to skip the foreplay."- Jin reminded him with a breathy chuckle, enjoying the sensation of Hwoarang's hands on his body.

Hwoarang pried off his eyes from Jin's chest to look up at him, -"Hell yeah."

The Korean slid one hand down to Jin's unzipped pants and didn't dallied to dig around for his erect member. His other hand continued fondling his abdomen, bouncing as it crossed over his sturdy abs, all the while kissing as unceremoniously as they did before; lips smacking, foggy breathing, tongues swirling and spilling drool over their chins.

Jin's breathing spiked and his body shuddered violently the second Hwoarang's hand found his stiff cock. He exhaled into Hwoarang's mouth with a low mewl, causing the red-head's hair to bristle. Snickering, Hwoarang paused his kissing to gaze at the other with a risqué spark to his eyes, -"Haven't been touched like this in a long time, huh?"

Jin shook his head with honesty, -"You?"- He couldn't lie, in any case, not with the way his body reacted to Hwoarang's touch on his privates. It's been years since the last time he shared this level of intimacy with someone.

-"I don't kiss and tell, pal,"- Hwoarang replied with a proud grin, but the way Jin looked at him, with those vulnerable, prurient eyes, melted him, -"But yeah, I have. It didn't matter with how many people I slept with, though, because…,"- He neared his mouth close to Jin's ear as his fingers locked around Jin's shaft, -"I could never get you outta my head."- And he wasn't lying.

Jin griped sharply and drove himself into Hwoarang's hand at the revelation, assaulting his lips once more and ridding him of his vest in one swoop motion. The stout man touched Hwoarang's naked chest, running his hands all over before halting at the hem of his trousers to fasten the buckles.

Hwoarang knew that was his cue to start stroking Jin's length. Just then, he felt Jin's hand scurrying through the tight space of his trousers and he was surprised at how fast he took hold of his cock to match his pace. And the red-head needed a moment to collect himself because that mere act sent his mind shooting up to the clouds; he dropped his head back, his mouth fell agape as he drew out another vehement moan and his hips bucked to constrict with the invading hand.

Masturbating was great, but having Jin's hand -the _real_ Jin's hand- on his prick was ten times better. No amount of wet dreams could outdo this.

They continued to kiss messily, sharing wet breaths, moans, and saliva, while they grinded and groped each other into rapture. Their craved climax came quick in a hot spurt of whiteness, inescapably soiling their hands and undergarments with the thick fluid, but that didn't stop either of them from picking themselves up and tossing their sweating bodies onto the bed.

Jin was the one who did most of the tossing and crawled over Hwoarang's body as he slid himself off his pants.

-"Hey, hey, hey, easy with me,"- Hwoarang jibed with a chuckle as his body bounced on the bed, -"I was the one who saved your ass, remember?"- He reminisced, pulling his legs up and out of his pants.

-"You're right,"- Jin acknowledged and it caused Hwoarang's face to heat up, -"And it's about time for me to repay you…,"- Jin murmured in a low, seductive tone (more sexier than it originally is) as he slid his hand down Hwoarang's chest and abdomen until he reached his underwear; he drove the hand in and a took a turn for his butt cheek. Hwoarang yelped when he felt Jin's fingers wedging around his entrance, teasingly grazing the round fringe, -"… don't you think?"

The Korean gulped and nodded briskly by impulse. Jin began to insert one finger in after receiving permission until something befell the other like an avalanche. He hitched his hips up and detached himself from the finger.

-"W-wait…!"- He almost yelled. Something bothered him.

-"Hwoarang…?"

-"God, this…,"- It was stupid, and even embarrassing, but he couldn't help it, -"Why am I bottom?"- He has been fucked by a number of men before. That wasn't the issue.

His competitiveness was pointing the issue to be Jin. It was _Jin_ who was topping him. Not some pick me up rat from the streets.

-"Does it bother you?"- Jin asked, retracting his hand from where it was. He perfectly knew how competitive the red-head was, especially with him. He didn't like the simple fact that Jin was towering him.

-"Wouldn't it bother you?"

Jin shook his head and smiled with sincerity, -"No. Would you rather switch? I don't mind."

Looking away, Hwoarang clicked his tongue. Finally, with a growing warmness on his cheeks, he returned his gaze to Jin and replied, -"No. If it doesn't bother you, then… I'm not bothered either."

Jin's smile grew and there was a clear hint of proudness and astonishment in it that made Hwoarang's heart swell.

Hwoarang was willing to lay down his pride for this special moment.

Intercourse was the majority of Hwoarang's wet dreams and he couldn't believe it was about to happen. For all his competitiveness, he liked how Jin looked above him, all dominating and strong, but he loved more how he would look _under_ him, vulnerable and weak.

Jin watched intently as the red-head spread his legs open for him. With difficulty, he proceeded to take off his underclothing, and Jin was more than eager to help; slowly and purposely grazing the tip of his fingers over Hwoarang's skin as he pulled down his underwear and exposed his half-hardened member, never parting his eyes from the red-head's long, structured legs.

-"Hmm,"- He hummed, picking one of Hwoarang's legs and hurling it over his shoulder to plant open-mouthed kisses over its length, stopping on his ankle to billow his tongue over the small ridge, -"You have the best legs, you know that?"

Hwoarang was sweating, struggling to breathe properly as the sensation of Jin's mouth on him overwhelmed his senses; he doesn't have many sensitive spots, but his legs were one of the few, and he doesn't like that Jin already found it, -"Y-yeah… I noticed you have a knack for 'em."- He stuttered still, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

Jin opted to skip the foreplay, like Hwoarang wished for, and dragged his hand down each of the other's legs until they enclosed around his hips.

-"I can't… believe we're doing this."- Jin murmured and it wasn't his intention to voice it out.

-"I can't either,"- Hwoarang thoughtlessly replied, -"But enough about that, lest we regret it. You're talking too much, which it's not your thing. Its mine, remember?"

Jin chortled and nodded before hovering his fingers near the red-head's entrance. He noticed it twitching in anticipation and Jin didn't loiter to push the first digit in.

Hwoarang winced and scrunched his face at the intrusion; his moldy walls closed in around Jin's finger as he steadily drove it further in until it disappeared in Hwoarang's hole.

-"Argh, fuck,"- The red-head stammered, -"Okay, next one. Don't hold out on me, Jin."

Jin conceded, thrusting in a second finger which Hwoarang's body accepted with more ease. He urged for a third one and completely swallowed it in one go without much effort from Jin's part.

-"The fuck are you waiting for?"- He was incredibly impatient, especially when it came to preparing for intercourse.

-"Shouldn't you wait before I start scissoring?"- Hwoarang's impatience never failed to surprise Jin.

-"No, not scissoring. I'm waiting for the fourth finger. And hurry up! I'm getting close."- Sure enough, Hwoarang's cock was bloating with every second that passed. It was already discharging pre-cum.

-"Hwoarang, are you-"

-"Have you seen your size, big guy?"- Hwoarang chided, nodding towards the member that was poking and growing behind Jin's underwear, -"I haven't done it with a guy with that size in a while so get to it."

Jin didn't said anything. He only prayed he wouldn't hurt Hwoarang when he forced the fourth finger in his entrance. At this, the Korean grunted through gritted teeth as his body tensed and convulsed. His legs girdled around Jin's shoulders and his member twitched.

-"Ough, f-fuck! Shit!"- Hwoarang cursed aloud, -"God –fuck, Jin! Keep pushing!"

Reluctantly, Jin continued to push his fingers, causing Hwoarang to hiss louder and his body to tremble with every inch of his digit that sank. The red-head separated his legs wider for more space and comfort and Jin was really enjoying the view. He considered himself to have a decent self-control, but right now, he felt it wavering. The mere idea of being inside Hwoarang was pushing that capability. At the moment, the hot, pulpy feel of Hwoarang's walls narrowing around his digits further pushed him.

Jin stopped when he touched Hwoarang's prostate, which caused the man to visibly jerk and grasp the bed's sheets, -" _Oh_ …! Holy shit, Jin, there…!"- He closed his eyes and held his breath for a few seconds, his face glowing red, -"No, st-stop… stop, stop, stop! Before… before I come!"

The Child of Destiny didn't move and watched as Hwoarang collected himself from the rush of pleasure; he was wheezing, sweating, and muttering something between ragged puffs of breaths that Jin didn't understand. His cock was utterly erect, bloated and coated in pre-cum now.

Once he regained a steady breathing pattern, Hwoarang looked up at Jin and spoke, -"God, Jin… that was so close,"- He said in a raspy tone of voice, -"Why the hell does it feel so much better when you do it?"

Jin could only smirk.

Hwoarang scoffed, but blushed at his cocky smile, -"Yeah, yeah, get off your high horse and start scissoring me."

-"We should wait, Hwoarang."- Jin suggested, preferring to wait until Hwoarang's rectum stretched and accustomed to the intrusion of not two nor three but _four_ fingers.

Hwoarang grumbled and lurched his lower body into Jin's fingers, moaning in response when they grazed his sweet spot again. He reached for Jin's hands and wrapped his fingers around the other's wrist tightly to put emphasis on his words, -"I can't, okay? I _can't_ wait, Jin. I… I wanted this for so fucking long and now that it's happening…"- His voice trailed off.

-"Hwoarang…"- Jin looked down at the hand firmly enclosed around his wrist, shaking with anticipation and excitement.

-"So please,"- He was begging now, his body literally vibrating and blazing for Jin, -"Fuck me. I need it. I _need_ you, Jin. Here, with me, and… inside me."

Jin's heart wanted to burst out of his chest and his face was overrun with a deep blush that spread over his cheeks and ears at Hwoarang's proclamation.

He gulped to wet his dried throat before he started sawing and scissoring Hwoarang's hole, slowly and gently at first, but the Korean urged him to do it faster and harsher and Jin complied, watching as his body swayed in accordance to his rhythm and hearing the squelches intently. Reveling in the constant moans from his partner with each thrust and rub on his sweet spot, Jin felt himself growing more aroused as he prepared Hwoarang for penetration.

-"St-stop, fuck, just stop!"- The red-headed fighter nearly shrieked as his body shivered violently, now very near climax, -"M' at my limit, Jin..."

Without prying his eyes from Hwoarang's open cavity, Jin stopped and waited a few moments before pulling his slimy fingers out slowly. A thin cord of wetness dissipated before Jin's eyes and while Hwoarang regained himself, Jin neared his mouth to the red-head's anus, placing both hand on each of his tights.

-"Jin…?"- Hwoarang called when he couldn't see Jin's head from where he laid, -"Wh-what are you-"

He was interrupted when he felt the peak of Jin's moist tongue poking in his entrance.

Hwoarang yelped at the pang of pleasure that drew his climax closer, -"W-wait, Ji - _oh fuck_ ,"- He tried to warn Jin, but his words were scrambled; that sensation was too glorious to ignore. And he wanted to keep feeling it, but he was so close. If Jin doesn't stop now, -"S-st… sto…"

He didn't. Jin continued to shove his tongue into Hwoarang while fondling his sensitive thighs and that was enough to toss him off the cliff and come undone with a sharp bleat of Jin's name. Thick and gooey fluid squirted out of the Korean's penis, smudging Jin's face in the aftermath. The karate fighter merely smiled pleasantly, picked the semen with his finger, and licked it off, humming approvingly of Hwoarang's taste.

-"Wipe that smile off your face,"- Hwoarang huffed, but he felt good that Jin was savoring his taste, -"It's your damn fault."

-"Don't worry,"- Jin reassured him, taking's Hwoarang's cock into his hand again and nearing his mouth to lick off the dripping cum and plant wet kisses on it, -"We can get it up and running in no time, can't we?"

Hwoarang couldn't answer. He could only focus on Jin's mouth on his dick.

With utmost attention, he watched as Jin re-aroused him in a matter of a few minutes, until his member was erected and swelling once more. Jin licked and kissed his way around Hwoarang, closing one hand around the base while the other fondled his testicles, stopping by the head to run his tongue over the oozing slit.

-"Th-that's enough, stop."- Hwoarang notified, pushing Jin's head back. It was embarrassing how easily and quick it was for Jin to stimulate him.

Jin nodded and pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He grasped one of Hwoarang's hips and placed his other hand on the spot beside his head as he loomed over his body, grinding his groin against the red-head's.

-"Ready?"- He murmured, looking at his bedmate's eyes below him and searching for any sign of doubt. He found none.

-"I was born ready for this moment, Jin."- Was Hwoarang's reply.

But Jin was hesitant. He couldn't stop thinking about the devil gene and how he hurt Hwoarang in the past. How does he know he won't do it now, or worse, during the intercourse? He knows Hwoarang trusts him, but he doesn't trust himself.

-"Oh no, I know that look,"- Hwoarang reached for Jin's face and slapped him when the stout man was looking elsewhere, -"Hey, look at me,"- And when Jin averted his gaze to him, he had that same look of guilt and worry Hwoarang knew so well, -"I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen, okay?"

-"I'm…,"- Jin's voice broke into a grating tone as he bit his quaking lips, -"I'm scared, Hwoarang. I don't want to hurt you, not ever, but now…"

-"You won't. I know you won't because you're strong, Jin,"- Hwoarang cupped Jin's cheeks and caressed this thumb over his skin, -"Trust me on this, will you? Trust yourself like _I_ trust you."

Jin exhaled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Hwoarang on the lips, -"What would be of me without you, hm?"- Jin felt more enamored with the red-head.

Jin's response caused Hwoarang's heart to beat faster for him, -"You'd probably be dead,"- He replied wittily, as best he could while he kissed Jin and bucked his hips, -"Now c'mon, big guy. Fuck me. I want you so badly and I've been sexually frustrated enough already."

-"Hard not to notice."- Jin teased him, taking off his underwear to expose his hard-on.

-"Oh, like _you_ haven't been either."- Just less obvious.

-"You're right, I have,"- After tossing his underwear somewhere behind him, Jin hands clung to each of Hwoarang's hips to haul his lower half until it was pressed to Jin's groin, cocks brushing against each other in an intoxicating manner. He leaned down until his nose was grazing's the other's while holding his cock close to Hwoarang's open entrance -"I want you too just as badly, Hwoarang…"

Slowly and gently, Jin began to shove the head of his shaft in and Hwoarang winced lowly, quickly hitching his body slightly and darting his head back as Jin slid further in.

-"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_!"- He began mumbling curses, -"Don't hold back on me, Jin!"

-"If you say so."- He said with a sultry tone before slamming himself inside completely, undoubtedly hitting the jackpot which was Hwoarang's prostrate. He bleated as his body erupted as a reaction; his arms flung, one around Jin's shoulder to dig his nails into his flesh and the other to brush his cock, and his legs cramped around Jin's waist to pull him into him for more constriction.

He exhaled in glee shortly after the soreness passed and urged Jin to start moving. Jin complied again and began moving slowly, but gradually picked his pace to satisfy Hwoarang. He liked it rough, what could he do? The Korean moaned with each thrust and chafe on his sweet spot as his body bobbed in accordance to Jin's rhythm. Hwoarang matched that rhythm on his own slimy cock and worked himself until his hand began to sting.

Jin would occasionally halt his thrusts to prolong the intercourse, and soon enough, they were engulfed in their own bubble of fiery passion, sweat, breathless moans and deranging heat. The room was rife with pitched creaks of the bed and the smell of musty, raw sex, but they didn't care.

-"H-Hwoarang…,"- Jin called right beside his friend's ear with a hoarse tone as he nibbled his earlobe, his hands cupping each of Hwoarang's butt cheeks to drive onto his shaft harder, -"I can't… I'm…"

-"So close…,"- Hwoarang slurred in response, running his hands all over Jin's back and biting the skin of the man's shoulder, -"So… fucking… close…"

-"I… I _love_ you, Hwoarang. I always did and I want you to know that."- Under the heavy sensation of the closing euphoria, Jin's mind erased any walls that held him back before.

And Hwoarang's heart palpitated sharply at the revelation, -"Oh, Jin… I love you too, damn it…,"- He entangled one hand through Jin's black mane and blurted the first thought in his mind, feeling his eyes stinging slightly and his guts boiling with the amassed pleasure, -"So please, _please…_ don't go…,"- Reaching the pinnacle of utmost pleasure, Hwoarang bucked his body and released all over Jin, -"… Jin!"

With a violent tic of his muscles, Jin ejaculated inside the red-head shortly after with a prolonged sigh of blissfulness, filling his lover up completely. They continued to scrape their crotches together to ride through their orgasm as their lips met in a sloppy fashion. Once the blissful ebb ended, Jin extracted his cock from Hwoarang and allowed his white fluid to ooze out of his hole.

Exhausted, their bodies collapsed at each other's side and they laid down for a couple of minutes to regain themselves.

-"God, that was amazing…"- Hwoarang spoke with his hands on his face, breaking the pleasant silence.

-"Hwoarang…"

-"Not now,"- Hwoarang responded with a deep sigh, dropping his arms and turning over his side to face Jin. He ran his finger across the other's jaw, -"It's early, let's just… enjoy ourselves more, alright?"

Jin smiled cheekily, -"I was going to ask if you were eager for more since it's still midday."

Hwoarang grinned toothily before straddling his lover and pinning his hands above him, -"You know my goddamn answer. I'm always eager for more, especially if it's you, Jin."

Jin and Hwoarang spent the rest of day indulging each other's sexual desires; they groped and explored each other's bodies thoroughly, to fill up the gap of the years they missed, until the sun dropped and the moon rose to the sky.

Hwoarang confirmed that Jin's body was extremely sensitive to any kind of touch; be it with his tongue, lips or his hands and fingers. Hwoarang basked in the way his body writhed under him whenever he mouthed his perky nipples.

Jin, on the other hand, learned that Hwoarang was quick to come and was easily stimulated. Maybe it was because it was Jin, but either way, he loved it (the latter more than the other, of course). He also learned the red-head specifically enjoyed taking him in his mouth above anything else and was embarrassed to admit it. Jin thought he looked adorable when he'd purse his lips and looked away with an obvious pinkness on his cheeks.

At the end of the day, completely satisfied, they closed their eyes and slept tightly huddled to each other.

* * *

Hwoarang woke up abruptly to the awful sensation that he was alone. He fumbled around the bed in his half-asleep state and a massive wave of relief washed him when he felt a rock-like structure beside him.

He looked to his side and opened his eyes to meet the intense stare of Jin under the bright sunlight of the morning, who was laying down over his waist with his arm bent and serving as a pillow.

-"Jin,"- Hwoarang breathed out and couldn't contain a joyous smile, -"You're here. I… I thought you were gonna ditch me."

Jin smiled back, -"I am,"- His smile slowly died as he gazed down in guilt, -"And I thought about it, but… I couldn't do it."

Hwoarang rolled over his side too and dragged his body close to Jin's, scurrying his fingers over Jin's hipbone, -"Why's that?"

Jin paused as Hwoarang's touch caused his body to shiver slightly in appreciation, -"I just… I looked at you, sleeping peacefully, and I wanted to stay by your side,"- He lifted his hand to cup the Korean's cheek, -"At least until I could see your face in the morning."

-"And… now?"

-"I still do and I always will, but…"- He trailed off.

-"I know. Don't… don't say it,"- Hwoarang breathed through his nose, -"So… it's set then. You're leaving today?"

Jin didn't replied.

-"Yeah, 'course. Right after we…,"- Hwoarang remembered the events of the previous night and his whole body heated up at the memory. His biggest wish became true, but now he's wishing he could reverse time so that Jin never leaves, -"This sucks…"- He complained.

-"Hwoarang, I need you to know that, what we did yesterday… I don't regret it,"- Jin confessed, caressing Hwoarang's pouty lips with his thumb, -"It was the greatest moment in my entire life and, if I could, I would reverse time to make it all happen again…"

-"Well, if you really want to… it _can_ happen again, if you catch my drift,"- Hwoarang suggested, slithering his hand down Jin's chest to his crotch until he reached the member between his legs and swirled his finger around it in a tight clutch, -"You know, you fucked me last night. It's my turn now to top."

Jin hummed and shivered at the touch, then parted his lips to emit a soft moan when Hwoarang started jerking him.

-"So how about it, hm?"- Hwoarang was insisting, pushing Jin's buttons. He wanted to keep Jin in the room for as long as he could.

And Jin knew that, -"Hwoarang, I can't,"- He gripped the red-head's hand that was on his cock, -"I'm sorry…"

-"You're so impossible, Jin,"- The Korean grumbled, -"At least let me blow you, y'know, as a goodbye gift."

Jin sighed and the moment he looked at the puppy, begging eyes Hwoarang was shooting him with, he was defeated. Without notice, Jin was pushed and manhandled on the bed as Hwoarang climbed over him. He crawled backward, took hold of Jin's dick once more and moved his face close to it. He might not enjoy idle fore-play, but he did want to tease Jin into screaming his name before he shoved him into his mouth.

Hwoarang started planting wet kisses on the head before he trailed down and mouthed one of his testicles. That was enough for Jin to breathe Hwoarang's name at least once. He flicked his tongue over the round organ and ran back up, across the length of his shaft until reaching his penis. Twisting his wrist around the base, Hwoarang began to nibble the thin skin, causing Jin to wince a little as he writhed and panted. Blood Talons felt Jin's prick twitching excitedly in response and dripping pre-cum, which he eagerly licked off from the slit.

Satisfied with the outcome, Hwoarang shoved Jin's cock into his mouth and started sucking gently and slowly. The member pulsed in his mouth and Hwoarang pressed his tongue on the protruding vein, causing his drool to slosh down his mouth and prickle Jin's skin.

That simple act caused a sharp reaction from Jin; his body convulsed and his hips bucked as he moaned louder, ramming himself deeper in Hwoarang's mouth.

The Korean almost chocked and he pulled back for air, -"You got quite the package here, buddy."- He might tease a lot about it, but in all honesty, he loved it.

Jin knew that, but his mind was too clouded for him to form words. He could only grasp Hwoarang's fiery hair and slam himself into his mouth again to shut him up.

Hwoarang drew a muffled snicker before he continued to fellate Jin. He stroked the base of his dick, his other hand fondling his ball while he indulged the head with harsh suctions. Jin's fingers were lost on his hair as he jounced his head desperately, driving his cock in and out of his mouth for friction, until he was deep throttling him.

Only moans and whimpers elicited out of Jin's mouth and it was frustrating Hwoarang.

He opted to fingering Jin's rectum instead of fondling his balls, thrusting at least two digits, and that certainly caused a reaction; Jin jolted and cried vehemently, slamming his hips against Hwoarang's fingers, -"Hwoarang…!"- He cried.

 _Fuck yeah!_ Hwoarang cheered mentally, but didn't stopped working. He further prodded his fingers inside the cramped, hot hole until he touched the famous sweet spot. Grinning to himself, Hwoarang flicked his fingers inside and rubbed the touchy prostrate until Jin came undone in his mouth with an acute cry of Hwoarang's name, without warning.

Hwoarang tried to swallow as much of Jin's juice as he could, but it was too much and caused him to choke. He detached himself from him, flitting a hand to his chest as he coughed, spurting milk all over the bed.

Jin immediately sat up and cradled Hwoarang, grabbling his face with his palms, which was dripping with cum, -"Hwoarang! Are you…?"

Hwoarang licked the remaining white fluid from his mouth before he looked up at Jin with a smug grin, -"I'm fine alright. I managed to get you to scream my name twice."

-"You never change."- Jin stated and pulled Hwoarang against him for a sloppy, but passionate kiss. They fell on the soft surface of the bed to make out and grope each other for a long period of time, arms and legs tangled as they sucked each other's faces.

After the session, they embosomed each other for a while longer, enjoying the presence of the other as the clock ticked, until Jin dragged himself off the bed and dangled his legs over the edge.

-"You leaving?"

Jin only nodded and looked at him over his shoulder with an apologetic small smile. He stood up to pack his belongings before he hits the road.

Hwoarang sat up and watched him as he dressed up, ignoring the aching of his jaw; he paid close attention to those hefty muscles stretching and shriveling as he pulled one of his hoodies over his head and roped in a baggy trouser around his waist.

The aching of Hwoarang's jaw grew and he flipped away, burying his face on the pillow to muffle a few sobs. He hated it and he didn't want Jin to see him crying like a baby.

-"Hwoarang,"- Jin called after several minutes of nothing but cold silence. No response. Jin sauntered towards the bed and poked the red-head's shoulder for his attention, but the man ignored him. Jin sighed, -"You're mad at me. I'm sorry, but… I _have_ to go. I just… I wanted to tell you that I…"

That's when Hwoarang spun around abruptly and latched his hand around Jin's nape to yank him down and smash their lips together for a final kiss with the salty taste of tears.

-"I love you too, Jin…"- Hwoarang finished for him.

And Jin visibly wept as he kissed Hwoarang's neck and continued to mumble apology after apology, with a bunch of 'I love you's in between.

-"Stop apologizing and just go,"- Hwoarang gently, but reluctantly, pushed him. He disliked goodbyes and this one, above all others, was the hardest. He watched Jin walking away and called him when he opened the door, -"Hey,"- Jin looked over his shoulder, eyes glistening, -"Promise me you'll come back to me."

Jin's eyes widened slightly before he nodded, -"I promise. I _will_ come back to you, Hwoarang."

-"I'll be waiting."- Hwoarang added.

And it was the only words that echoed in his mind as he sat there completely naked after Jin stepped out of the room and left. His absence left a void inside Hwoarang and it was unbearable.

 _I promise I will come back to you, Hwoarang._

But Hwoarang wasn't a man that stays still.

No, he won't wait for Jin.

He will _look_ for Jin. Because that is what he does best.

Besides, he can't exactly take the promises of a devil, can he?

* * *

 **SO THERE IT IS: THE LAST CHAPTER? WHAT DO YALL THINK? I know its kinda sad but my boy Jin gots places to be and a word to plunder in war ahahhaa**

 **no**

 **So i've been thinking about writing a sequel to this but im not decided yet. Lemme know what you think. Also, im currently writing a second story about tekken but this time it's about Jin and his mother Jun so if you're interested, stay tuned!**

 **AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE U HAVE A GREAT DAY (OR NIGHT)!**


	13. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO SORRY IF I MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A NEW CHAPTER! IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! I KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT IS!**

 **Anyways, Sam here! I'm writing this to tell ya'll that I AM writing the sequel for A Devil's Promises, as you've asked! (and also i kinda wanted to write it too lol). BUT I don't think I'll be able to publish it soon. I don't know if y'all aware of the hurricanes that wanna end the world. I live in Puerto Rico and hurricane Irma got to us and left us without energy. I haven't been able to write ANYTHING. AT ALL. I WAS DYING OK.**

 **The light came back today but guess what we got ANOTHER hurricane coming (named MARIA HAHAHAHHA) and this one is rlly gonna fuck us up. So yeah. I won't be able to post anything in a looooong while.**

 **Aside from A Devil's Promises sequel, I'm also planning on writing a story of Kingdom Hearts. If you love KH as much as I do, stay tuned (though you'll probably wait a long ass time.)**

 **I believe this is it.**

 **I wish ya'll happy Halloween, merry Christmas and all the holidays coming!**

 **If one of those hurricanes are gonna hit you too, STAY SAFE!**


End file.
